Beyond the Unknown
by Gkmader
Summary: Sequel to Heart Over Duty. Join Marcus and Elsa as they uncover secrets about the kingdom of Kalde meanwhile new developments surface for Elsa as well sending our Arendelle family elsewhere to find answers beyond their home of Arendelle. A sequel to Frozen and loosely follows some events of Frozen 2.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Three months from the day they exchanged vows at the altar becoming man and wife. Marcus and Elsa presided over Arendelle with grace and dignity. Though Elsa had duties that held her bound to Arendelle, Marcus found himself taking long trips beyond the north mountain to his once prospering nation of Kalde. He uncovered many questions that lay dormant in his mind, but some things still plagued his mind every day. Feeling a bit unnerved and he had no idea why.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Readers! Welcome to Beyond the Unknown the sequel to Heart Over Duty!

I'm super pumped for this story and I hope you are all too! Feel free to let me know your thoughts in reviews or even send me a PM! I love hearing from you! Look forward to the coming chapters! :D

Also, story artwork shoutout to Ostrich Nest on tumblr! :D


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Marcus

There had been a massive turn of events in recent weeks. It was safe to say Elsa and I both had been on a bit of a learning curve. Though unlike my wife, I felt like a fish out of water with my new role. Embracing and learning about her powers was her challenge even now. Arendelle citizens loved her and weren't afraid of her powers. Anna and I just constantly had to keep reminding her that love was the key. After all, love is more powerful than fear. We proved that time and time again.

My challenge was scraping together history of my own fallen kingdom of Kalde. I wish I could have seen it in its prime before war tore it up from the foundation. The rubble found beyond the north mountain of Arendelle was a place I often visited. Kristoff and Sven would tag along with me as they were the fastest sled team that I knew of. Though gave me my space as I went to talk with the remaining people still within Kalde. Reuben was so kind and patient with me answering any questions I might have. Every time I came, I would offer to them to come back to Arendelle every time I left. Reuben denied my request every time. Unknown to Elsa, I went to Kalde often just out of sheer desperation to find out more about my past. Though I wondered if at some point I would regret making this decision, but in life sometimes the best choices aren't always easy ones. Especially keeping secrets from those you love most.

On this particular day the ride up and around the mountain beyond the borders where the Kalde ruins stood was particularly rough. For weeks I came up here still keeping it from my wife and she never pushed me to know more. Maybe once I found out more about my family and my family's kingdom, I would inform Elsa about everything. Though for now, I know I needed to do this myself. All she knew was that I was going for a ride with Kristoff and Sven.

"So Marcus, how many more times are you going to keep coming here?" Kristoff asked me casually as he drove Sven forward. I glanced at him knowing what he was insinuating. It wasn't the journey he was referring to, but the secrecy of everything.

"As much as I need to…" I shrugged, "I'm sorry Kristoff. I know this means keeping it from Anna as well."

"You and I both know what secrets have done to this family..." He said looking at me seriously.

"I know-" I cut him off abruptly, "But as the only heir to Kalde, I have a duty to find out what happened. I owe it to my parents and their people."

"They're your people now." Kristoff corrected grabbing my shoulder, "Besides, you're a king to two kingdoms now. How does that feel?"

"It's quite a responsibility, but Elsa has been teaching me and I have plenty of support."

"That you do." Kristoff smiled.

I honestly hated the burden that placed on me. Kalde was a fallen realm now. Once I found all the answers I needed, I could put it behind me and put my focus and attention fully in Arendelle. A divided focus never did anyone any good.

We reached Kalde before midday and Reuben greeted me as he always did somehow always knowing when I was coming.

"Your Majesty..." Reuben smiled bowing politely.

"Please…" I said pulling him up quickly, "No formalities." I nodded, "I remind you that every visit."

"And every time, I know my place and still show you proper respect."

I turned to tell Kristoff how long I'd be this time. Keeping my visits short, usually about an hour or so. Reuben walked with me around the ruins like we usually did as I always came prepared to slam him with questions. The mood was somber and solemn as we walked. It was hard to even put into words being in this place. I had no memories of it, but it still felt right being here.

"Are you well?" Reuben asked.

My stomach was a mess of knots and tension, but I just ignored it.

"It was a long ride." I nodded.

"Always is." Reuben replied.

We continued through the ruins and Reuben told me more details about the kingdom. Within our own borders, people were split into three clans based on any particular skills or facets of knowledge they possessed. There was the Rhoan clan who were gatherers of plants and hunters of animals. They would use such items for alchemic purposes. The Crona clan were efficient farmers and kept the land fertile and the marketplace full of goods to sell. Then finally there was the Ashen clan, which were our elite group of warriors who strived to protect Kalde. Reuben informed me that the night of the siege, the Ashen clan died protecting my mother as she fled with me as a baby in terror. Crona clan were wiped out quickly due to their lack of defense. All the survivors along with Reuben are all from the Rhoan clan. Trying to get my mind off the casualties from the siege, I asked Reuben about my father and who he was as a king. Not wanting to feel pressure to be like him as a king, but I just needed to hear it from someone who knew him.

"Reuben, how was my father? You know, as a king?"

Reuben paused glancing at me as if recalling the memory was troubling for him. He took in a heavy breath and continued walking.

"King Zane of Kalde was a wise and fervent ruler. He made time for small issues as well as the larger ones. He could be stern at times when making a ruling, but he was fair and just, even when it came to difficult decisions."

"I could only hope to be a king like that…" I muttered.

"You will learn your own way, your Majesty. Don't try to be your father." Reuben smiled.

"I know. You're right." I nodded, "So tell me more about my family? Were they all from Kalde?

"You know your grandfather is a duke...he abdicated his throne with no desire to be king giving it to a reagent until your father came of age to rule."

"I'm not on the best terms with my grandfather...he tried to turn Arendelle against their queen."

"Treason."

"I just sent him packing back to Weselton to where he belongs, though not before I asked him some family related questions. He didn't have a lot to say about his son."

"Either son?" Reuben asked curiously.

"My father has a brother?"

"He did."

"This is the first I've heard it."

"His name was James Terryn and he was the younger of the two so he was the heir of Kalde until you were born naturally."

"What happened to him?"

"He disappeared during the night of the siege that tore our kingdom apart that horrible night. I still have nightmares about the days and events leading up to it." Reuben said glumly.

"I wish I could ask him questions...I desperately want to learn more about my family."

"I've done my best, your Majesty."

"You've done plenty, Reuben, thank you." I nodded grabbing his shoulder, "Though I wish you would reconsider joining us in Arendelle. You know you're most welcome there."

"Thank you, your Majesty, but our place is here in the lands of our forefathers…"

"You don't deserve to live your life in a graveyard. Please, come to Arendelle." I begged.

"A kingdom of wonderful people...Arendelle." Reuben replied with a slight nod, "You know, your great grandfather ended a horrific war between Weselton and the Southern Isles by reaching out to Arendelle for aid becoming close political allies in the process ending the war."

"So Kalde and Arendelle have a long history?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, Agnarr and your father were close friends."

"I owe so much to Agnarr…" I muttered as my voice trailed off.

Reuben grabbed my shoulders with a warm smile.

"May he and his queen rest in peace."

I nodded growing quiet. Reuben then pointed out where we were in one of the main hallways of the old palace and then he pointed to fiery remains where a throne once stood. I closed my eyes trying to picture everything Reuben was describing. He spoke with such specific detail I could see it quite well in my minds eye. As I tried to focus, I heard a sound whispering in my ear what I thought was my name. I opened my eyes nervously wondering what I heard.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Reuben suddenly scanning around the area.

"Your Majesty?" Reuben replied looking confused.

I swear it was like someone was standing right behind me whispering to me. I didn't hear it again and just ignored it. My mind was playing tricks and I think it was time to return to Arendelle. Though while I waited for Kristoff to show up with my ride back home, I walked up toward the rubble where Reuben said the throne once stood. The remains of burned red velvet and gold interlays were unrecognizable, but I could picture it. I bent down picking up broken bits off the ground. Memories good and bad were buried in this place. I desperately wish I was old enough to remember, but maybe it was better this way. I never knew my birth parents, but my adopted parents, Pieter and Rebekka, raised me as if I were one of their own. It was thanks to them that I became the man I am today, but even so, somewhere inside I wondered if my birth father King Zane would be proud of me. Could I be a great king that loyal Kaldian people just Reuben would remember me long after I'm gone? A king's legacy was everything and I wanted to be a great king for both Arendelle and Kalde. Making a promise right here in the remains of the Kaldian palace, I would accept my role with pride and live up to the Terryn legacy.

I brushed my hand across the ground saying a quick prayer for the lost souls. I did this every time I went to leave, but something different happened as I touched the ground. There was instant tingling in my fingers and I felt warmth began to emerge from the depths of my core. At first I wondered if I ate something during the ride up here that didn't agree with my stomach, but no, it wasn't that. All the emotion built up to head today after all the visits in the past accumulation of weeks. I heard someone call my name again and it wasn't Reuben's voice and he was the only other person here. Muscles in my arms began to tighten as I felt the need to stop whatever was happening. My heart was racing by now as the warmth inside me increased. Was I having a heart attack? Suddenly a huge light enveloped me from the ground bursting out surrounding me in a bright spotlight. My palms began to sweat as I gritted my teeth trying to contain whatever was happening with me. Then as soon as the light came, it vanished and all the muscle tension in my body dissipated. I looked up at Reuben who looked very intrigued.

"Your Majesty, are you quite alright?"

"D-Did you see that, Reuben?" I asked quickly still feeling like I had to catch my breath, "The light and that voice calling my name?"

"No such thing, but you did freeze up for a minute or two staring blankly. I waved my hand in front of your face and you didn't react at all. Your eyes looked strange though."

"Strange, how?" I pressed.

"They were glowing…"

I was definitely curious about what had just happened, but if Reuben didn't witness anything, maybe it was all in my head. I think it was time for me to head home and moments later, Kristoff and Sven showed up in perfect timing like they could read my mind.

"Need a ride, Marcus?" Kristoff greeted.

I appreciated that Kristoff never used formalities with me and he never even tried to. I was always Marcus which helped me still cling to my upbringing as a servant to the crown in the royal guard. Nowadays, two crowns were a bit weighty. One for Arendelle and one for Kalde. I'm glad my wife knew of no such pressures.

I hopped into Kristoff's sled, but before we left, I thanked Reuben again for everything. As Kristoff was getting ready to take off, Reuben grabbed my arm.

"Take care, your Majesty. Don't carry on alone. Your greatest enemy is fear itself. Be on your guard."

I nodded as Reuben released my arm and Kristoff snapped the reins to get Sven going. As we took off descending down the mountain path, I looked back at Reuben who held a very concerned expression on his face. As I turned back around, I heard that voice again calling my name and it was leading back behind me to Kalde, but it sounded even farther away. How was I hearing such things? I chose to ignore it. This trip was really getting to me. I had been given many warnings about altitude sickness and maybe this was it.

I lounged back in the sled as the soft winds hit my face the faster Kristoff urged Sven forward.

"So, how'd it go today?" Kristoff asked looking at me curiously as he drove, "Have you heard everything there is to know about Kalde and your family history?"

"Not even close…" I shrugged, sitting back up, "But I did find out I have an uncle."

"Interesting, what happened to him?"

"Reuben wasn't sure because apparently he disappeared, but that doesn't mean he's not alive. If I find any leads in further visits, I'm going to do everything in my power to look for him."

"Further visits?' Kristoff repeated, raising a curious brow, "We can't keep lying to them like this. Besides, we'll be in cold water if Elsa finds out we kept this from her."

"I know...I'll tell them both eventually. It will be soon, I promise."

"Brother to a brother, promise?" Kristoff urged, giving me his pinky finger.

I grabbed his pinky giving it a firm shake.

"Brother?" I smiled.

"Well, you might as well be the first human to know...I already told Sven. Marcus, I'm proposing to Anna tonight."

"Really?" I asked taken completely by surprise.

"Check it out." Kristoff grinned pulling a beautiful ring out from his pocket.

A stunning ring with an amber colored diamond in a white gold setting. On the inside of the band, it was engraved and it said: My true north.

"I'm excited for you both." I smiled knuckling him in the shoulder.

"I love her and I just want her to be in my life until I draw my final breath. I didn't know I needed someone like her in my life until she came to me needing to find her sister. She's changed my life."

I smiled as he continued.

"Well, add a 'will you marry me' to the end of all that and I think she'll scream in excitement…" I smirked.

Kristoff put the ring back in his pocket growing suddenly serious now that he snapped out of his romantic daze. He coughed nervously.

"And I thought asking Elsa's permission was going to be hard…"

"I thought you said I was the first to know…" I accused, crossing my arms.

"Y-You are." Kristoff insisted, "I asked Elsa, but I couldn't get the words out in the right way and then as I fumbled over the words, she was called away quickly. So, I'm not entirely sure if she knew what I was asking…"

"Well, tell me what you said…" I urged.

Kristoff scratched his head trying to recall the details.

"I think I said that I loved Anna wanting her to be happy and I would be here for her...uh, I told Elsa I wanted her to know that and wondered if it was okay…"

"Did you even say anything about marriage or wanting Elsa's blessing?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Uh, don't think I got that far…"

"Well, then you should probably clarify when we get back…" I smirked.

"Do you think she'll refuse?" Kristoff said growing suddenly nervous grabbing my shoulder, "I hardly know your wife as well as you."

"You're an idiot if you try to propose to Anna without Elsa knowing." I smiled, "I'm sure Elsa will be overjoyed. Surprisingly enough to some, Elsa has a romantic side that began to show after she overcame her fear and took down her walls."

"Well, guess that's my first order of business when we get back…" Kristoff shrugged.

I nodded patting Kristoff's shoulder as we continued our descent back into Arendelle borders as I spied the kingdom down below us.

Kristoff pulled us into the main gates unbridling Sven from the sled at the stables. Several citizens gathered around greeting me with all the formalities. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. As Kristoff hung the reins on a hook turning to leave, Olaf popped out of a hay pile.

"Marcus! Kristoff! Sven! You're back! We've missed you!" The snowman greeted with a wide, toothy grin.

"Hey Olaf." Kristoff said casually after gripping his chest clearly surprised by his sudden hiding place reveal.

"Where have you three been? Anna and Elsa have been asking after you…"

"Where are they, Olaf?" I asked bending down to his level.

"Right here…" The all too familiar voice of my wife replied.

We all turned around and there was Elsa and Anna both with crossed arms looking stern.

"Kristoff…" Anna said scrutinizing him from head to toe.

Kristoff gulped nervously clearly wanting me to lead into an explanation of our whereabouts. Elsa stepped toward me taking my hands in hers.

"Marcus, you've been gone all day disappearing like a thief in the night and all you leave is a note saying 'be back later'? Where were you?"

I glanced back at Kristoff who clearly wanted me reveal what I had been up to, but now wasn't the right time, but nonetheless, I told the truth or semi truth at least. I returned my gaze to my wife whose probing eyes were wanting an answer.

"Kristoff and I went for a ride patrolling the borders." I shrugged, "Nothing special."

Elsa sighed heavily, but smiled tucking a loose strand of hair dangling across my forehead back in my hair.

"I know there's more…" She leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine not lingering and pulling back quickly, "But for now, you're home and dinner's ready in the great hall."

"Great, I'm famished." I nodded.

She squeezed my hand smiling broadly as we all headed toward the palace together. Elsa could read me like a book and I knew that tonight I would let my wife in on my secrets, though I still struggled with not wanting to burden her. She already had plenty to deal with.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Elsa

It has taken a little bit of time, but I think I had been adjusting to being Arendelle's queen pretty nicely. Not too long ago I was prepared to isolate myself for the rest of my life. At least until my husband and sister helped to tear down the walls that I had placed around myself my whole life. Powers or no powers, I knew my family loved me and accepted me. I could ask for a bigger blessing than that of my family.

The boys came back from a ride around the Arendelle borders. I thought it rather mysterious to start off my day with a note from husband left on his pillow with the most minimal detail possible. I tried not to question it, but Marcus and I promised each other not to keep secrets, I know he wouldn't keep anything from me. Summer had passed in Arendelle at it was just starting to transition to autumn. There was a slight chill in the air for most people dawning on long sleeves and closed-toe boots. Save for me since I naturally loved the cold and I always welcomed it. I threw on my long-sleeved lavender dress and headed outside to find Anna. I ran into Pieter out in the courtyard still captain of the Arendelle guard, but also my father in law now.

"Morning Elsa." Pieter greeted me nodding his head.

"I'm relieved Pieter, you've finally dropped the formalities." I winked at him.

"It takes some getting used to." He nodded with a smirk.

"Welcome to the new normal." I said glancing around, "You haven't by chance seen Anna have you?"

"She's with Olaf having brunch up on the south hill. Should I go fetch her for you?" Pieter immediately turned to leave, but I gently grabbed his arm.

"Old habits die hard…" I laughed.

"You may be my daughter-in-law, but still my queen, Elsa." He nodded with a smile.

"I know." I said with a shrug, "But I'll go find my sister, I think a morning walk will do me some good. Say hi to Rebekka for me and I'll see you both at lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled, waving at me as I went on ahead.

It was a short hill just outside of the gates overlooking the city. Marcus and I often took walks up here ourselves it was a stunning view of the kingdom. I should have shot myself up the hill in a few seconds with a block of ice, but I needed to walk. Something felt off today and I had no idea why, but the mystery to my husbands' absence definitely didn't help. Anna and Olaf didn't even notice me approaching until I was a few steps away.

"Elsa!" Olaf greeted first hopping over to hug me.

Anna came up right behind.

"What's up? What are you doing up here?

"Looking for you...Pieter told me where you two were having your private huddle." I winked.

"Not private." Anna corrected, "Is anything wrong?" She asked grabbing my shoulder.

"Not at all…" My voice trailed off.

"You hesitated." He said evaluating my distracted response.

"Nothing is wrong." I insisted.

My mind was ringing with questions as to where the boys snuck off to though. The more I thought about it, Marcus had been disappearing a lot lately and always with Kristoff and Sven. I had to stop this overthinking.

"Anna, do you know where Kristoff went?"

"He's with Marcus." Anna shrugged clearly not curious like I was, so unlike her.

"That's all you know?" I pressed.

She nodded.

"When are they coming back?" Olaf blurted out, "I should head to the stables and wait for them."

"Let's all go." Anna agreed.

With me getting my walk up here, I was okay to take the faster way back down. Anna and I each took Olaf's branch holding on tight.

"Hang on," I said.

I quickly blasted a perfectly sized ice block underneath our feet and then a slide all the way back down the hill. We tipped the ice block over the edge by shifting our weight and slid down quite fast. Our speed might have been an issue, but I slowed us down by carefully making a perfect snowbank to land against. Olaf insisted to wait up at the stables, though it's not like I knew when the boys would be back, but it's not like Olaf would get bored. We dropped Olaf off as Anna and I continued on walking across the bridge toward the gates of Arendelle.

"Such a beautiful day," Anna said with a bright smile on her face.

"It is." I agreed.

"I'm so glad Kristoff and Marcus have each other. I mean I can't speak for Marcus, but Kristoff has told me it's nice having a guy to talk to who isn't a reindeer."

"Y-Yeah, I know Marcus values the time too."

"But don't misunderstand, he does love Sven." Anna clarified.

"I know," I muttered.

Anna suddenly stopped looking at me seriously.

"You seem distracted. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…" I answered.

My sister frowned crossing her arms sternly. I knew that look, she clearly wasn't buying it.

"I'm worried about Marcus...is that so wrong?" I challenged.

Anna burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked curiously

"Some things never change with you, do they?"

"I don't understand…" I muttered.

My sister put her hand on my shoulder with a kind smile on her face.

"Worry. Remember what Pabbie warned, fear is your enemy."

"Oh yes, I remember that just like I remember 'conceal, don't feel'..."

"Let's just drop it. You're getting worked up over nothing. The boys will be back and everything will be just fine. You'll see." Anna said confidently.

I always admired my sisters' optimism. Maybe one day it might rub off on me. What was it about today? And honestly, deep down I wasn't sure if it was just about my husband, but something else.

We returned to the palace and as Anna and I walked the halls, we were reminiscing about how great things have been lately. Gone was the isolated traumas of the past, but now, we were making new memories. We stopped at the top of the staircase admiring a painting of us with our parents as girls.

"I miss them." Anna sighed heavily.

"Me too." I nodded.

"Do you ever think of what life would be like if they were still here?"

"All the time." I nodded again, I paused pursing my lips, "Especially considering dad would still be king."

"Good point. Hey, we should go look through the attic for some pictures or something. Gerda showed me where the ladder to the attic is."

"And why are you so set on finding pictures?" I replied, raising a curious brow.

"I'm feeling nostalgic. There's lots of storage up there maybe we could find something amazing."

"Weren't you just saying you were happy to be making new memories?" I teased.

"Still true…" Anna agreed, but quickly grabbed my hand, "Come on, it could be fun."

Hesitantly, I let my sister pull me along as we found the drawstring to yank the ladder to the attic down. Though deep down, I had no desire to unbury the past. It just hurt too much.

Anna went up the ladder first and I grabbed an oil lamp from the nearby wall before going up. It was a large open space and the cool temp I felt on my skin as we went up was soothing to me. There were stacks of boxes spread out throughout the space and even more dust getting swept up by the hems of our dresses. Prompting both of us to sneeze a couple of times.

"Well, I think it's safe to say nobody has ventured up here in years." Anna shrugged.

Further back in the space, there were two wooden chests with each of our names painted on the front.

"Oh wow!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, "Elsa, do you remember these?"

"Of course, I do." I nodded, "What do you have in yours?"

Anna lifted the lid and pulled out stacks of paper with various pictures all colored on. Bold and bright colors that took up every inch of every page.

"Some of my old drawings." She stifled a laugh, "Looks like Olaf was my main subject." As she flipped through several pages. "But there's even more of you and I together and even with Marcus too. Oh hey, there's some of my old dolls and toys down here too. What's in yours, Elsa?"

"If memory serves…" my voice trailed off trying to recall, "Lots of silk gloves."

"Psh, yeah right." Anna smirked as she took the initiative to open my chest for me and I wasn't kidding. There were stacks of gloves sitting right on top.

"Oh wow…" Anna said sheepishly.

"Told you."

I dug down beneath the gloves and I found a dear item that actually gave me nostalgia.

"Sir Jorgenbjorgen!" I said pulling it out.

"Who?" Anna asked trying not to laugh at the name.

I showed my sister my old stuffed crocheted penguin toy with lopsided button eyes with a big yellow beak with one of my old gloves tied around his neck to act as a cape.

"Uh, cute." Anna smiled.

I smiled at my old toy stroking its head.

"He was a really good listener. I told him all about you and Marcus."

My hands began shaking as a lot of memories were flooding back into my mind. Not fearful ones, but just some sad ones. I gently put the penguin toy back in my chest closing the lid. Anna grabbed my hands giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Well, now you can talk to someone real." She nodded with a smile.

"And that's the best part." I nodded.

"Maybe someday you can pass that little penguin down to your kids."

"Definitely...someday." I agreed.

The trunks were the best find even though it would have been nice to find some old portraits or anything of our parents. I just wanted to make a point to remember them every moment I could because with each passing year, I was afraid of their memories fading away. I think Anna and I were grateful for having the time with them that we had, even though still too short. At least we were old enough to still remember.

Anna turned to leave and clumsily knocked into one of the stacked piles of boxes and it crashed to the floor upside down spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Way to go," I smirked.

Anna knelt down to pick up everything. Mostly stacks of books. Made sense since Dad had an expansive library. I knelt down to help her glancing through the various titles. Books of poems and works of fiction. Classics like Oliver Twist and stories from the amazing Charles Dickens. A Christmas Carol was one of my favorites that I read when I got older. One book stood out with a brown leather cover with gold insignia on the front and side binding. Curiously, I glossed over the pages and every bit of text was in some unknown language the likes of which I had never seen. Our parents saw many people of various country origins over the years. Maybe this was left behind by them. Though as I scanned through the pages, something about this language seemed familiar to me, though there was no logical reason why.

"Elsa, look." Anna suddenly said grabbing my attention.

At the bottom of the box, she pulled out our mother's magenta shawl she always wore. The moment I saw it, tears flooded my eyes even before I could stop them from forming.

"Oh wow…" I muttered as I touched the fabric.

"Let's get this out of this drafty attic." Anna nodded.

I wholeheartedly agreed. Anna wrapped mom's shawl around my shoulders as we both left the attic with some books. Anna had found some journals that we went to go read through together.

A couple of hours flew by as my sister devoured the journals from both our parents. It was fascinating hearing the detailed entries from both our parents even long before Anna and I came into the picture. One entry our father talked about going on a trip with our grandfather when he was a boy. Anna flipped the page and on the next page Anna and I looked on curiously. There were sketches of some odd-looking symbols. Four of them sketched all over the page and our dad wrote: What do these mean? Anna and I examined them carefully not recognizing them at all. Our detective work was put on hold when Kai, one of our servants, notified us that Kristoff's sleigh was seen returning to the front gate. We hadn't realized, but Anna and I had looked over the books and journals for a few hours. It was now dinnertime. Anna and I rushed outside to greet the guys. The trio joined us heading from the stables. Sven and Kristoff seemed chipper enough, but Marcus looked off to me even upset. Though once he locked eyes with me, he smiled at me as he always did that made my heart skip a beat. I wish I knew what was troubling him and I would have to ask him later. He was home again now and that's what mattered. It put my mind at ease, a little bit at least.

We gathered in the great hall for dinner as usual. Our kitchen staff had really outdone themselves tonight, but they often did so at every meal. Delicious food all around. Kristoff and Anna were goofing off and talking about what they wanted to do later this evening after dinner.

"Ooh, we should play charades!" Anna exclaimed.

"Do I have to?" Kristoff complained.

"Oh stop," Anna smirked rolling her eyes, "It'll be fun. We should do girls against guys."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think there's an uneven number…" Olaf shrugged with a smile.

"I'm not intimidated. Elsa and I will win." Anna grinned.

"You do have a flair for the dramatic side." Kristoff teased.

"Elsa, you with me?" Anna looked at me nudging me in the arm. At the table, I was sitting in the middle between my sister and my husband. I heard my sister's request, though not answering her immediately due to being a bit distracted. Marcus looked as white as a sheet and he was even sweating as if he just ran for miles. I glanced at his plate and he only had picked at his steak.

"Marcus?" I muttered grabbing his hand, the moment I grabbed it, steam surged out from our hands.

"Woah, cool trick. Elsa, that doesn't happen when I hold your hand." Olaf clapped.

Marcus jerked his hand away and looked at him instantly worried. He stood up grabbing his plate, but not before leaning down to kiss me on the forehead clearly not wanting to worry me. It was too late for that.

"Go play charades…" He whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna go lay down. Not feeling great."

"Do you need anything?" I quickly asked.

"No." He shook his head quickly, "I'll be fine. Stay and play games."

"Marcus…" I looked at him worriedly.

My husband leaned down and kissed my forehead again and quickly left the dining room.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Kristoff teased.

I glared at him as my sister elbowed him.

"What?" Kristoff muttered naively rubbing his arm.

"Read the mood." Anna replied, "Sorry Elsa…" Anna said turning toward me again.

"Yeah sorry." Kristoff added, "I was just teasing."

"Just for clarification, Marcus and I are great. So let's just drop it, alright? We now have even numbers for charades…let's go play in a spare room." I insisted.

Everyone was pretty much done eating anyway. The awkwardness in the room was tangible. I know Kristoff was only teasing, but I was immediately angry but bit my tongue on the matter. As everyone else gathered in the room and Anna and Olaf started making cards for charades, Kristoff pulled me aside to talk to me alone.

"Look Elsa, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess my nervousness energy took it too far." He said grabbing my shoulder.

"I appreciate your apology, Kristoff. Let's just drop it, alright?"

As I turned to leave, Kristoff grabbed my arm.

"Wait Elsa, there's more…" He said growing timid.

"What is it?"

He pursed his lips and took a few steady breaths before continuing looking at me seriously.

"Elsa, may I have your blessing in asking your sister to marry me?"

Once he got it out, he finally looked relaxed.

"Wow…" I laughed, "How long have you been waiting for that?"

"About a month." He sighed.

"Geez, am I that intimidating? I'm not her father or anything…"

"Most fathers don't have magical ice powers." Kristoff winked.

"Fair enough." I laughed grabbing his shoulder, "Kristoff, I'd be happy to welcome you into our family. I can see you make each other very happy. You have my blessing and I'm so very excited for you both. Now…" I said offering him my arm, "You prepared to lose at charades?"

"In your dreams…" He smirked, "And thanks."

Charades began quickly once Olaf and Anna had made enough slips of paper to draw for the game. Sven had the basket hung on an antler and was in charge of ringing the bell and flipping the timer for each round. Kristoff and Olaf let Anna and I go first. Anna got stuck on her first turn. She began stomping around looking angry. We all couldn't help but laugh as we made our guesses. In the end, Olaf guessed 'Hans' and Anna pointed at him to elaborate on that. I yelled 'monster' and Kristoff said 'worst mistake ever'. Sven rang the bell as the round was over

"Villain, guys. It was so obvious." Anna teased.

"It's not like our guesses were wrong." Olaf laughed.

"Alright Elsa, you're up." Kristoff urged

I stood up grabbing a slip of paper from Sven's basket and honestly my head wasn't in this game.

"You got this, Elsa." Anna cheered.

I glanced down at my paper and saw what I had to act out as Sven flipped the hourglass. My ears heard a voice. I turned my back gazing out the window towards the fjord. It called again like it was reverberating off the water. It was equally haunting and beautiful sending shivers up and down my spine. What was that? I ignored it. It was nothing. My powers and a kingdom were already enough to deal with. I refused to heed a voice beckoning to me when I was sure it was all in my head. Sven rang the bell, my turn was over.

"Elsa, what was that? Distracted?" Anna complained.

The voice called again as I balled my hands into tight fists.

"I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to call it a night." I shrugged.

"It's only eight," Kristoff replied.

"And I didn't take my turn yet," Olaf complained.

Anna frowned walking toward me grabbing my hand as I went for the door to leave.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Anna."

I could tell my sister wasn't convinced, but for now that was all I could say. Worry and curiosity urged me forward as I found my husband in our master bedroom of the palace lying on his side with his back toward me. Though as I approached, he turned toward me at least acknowledging me.

"How was charades?" He asked.

"Fine." I nodded.

"Good." He muttered.

I stepped closer and watched as his body stiffened as I sat at the foot of the bed.

"Do I have to ask or will you tell me?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Tell you what?" He answered sheepishly.

"Marcus…" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" He snapped as he sat up in a gruff.

We both were already worked up, me especially.

"The truth might be a good place to start." I replied with an accusing tone.

"There's just a lot on my mind."

"Clearly…" I agreed.

He hesitated taking a large breath.

"I've been going to Kalde."

I looked at him stunned as to why he felt like he needed to keep this from me.

"Why?" Was all I could mutter, "There's nothing left."

"It's full of memories and there are people still living out there. I'm also trying to convince them to come here."

"Why couldn't you tell me this?" I asked feeling really hurt by the secrets.

"I didn't want to burden you. It's my past, I needed to figure things out on my own."

"Marcus…" I muttered moving to sit beside him, "You think you're the only one with a past?"

He frowned sighing heavily as droplets of sweat began trickling down his forehead.

"I know that, Elsa. It's just I wanted to do this...No, I needed to do this alone."

"You didn't need to go alone. I hate that you kept this from me. I thought we told each other everything. Guess the joke's on me."

"Elsa, please try to understand…"

"No, you listen…" I growled standing up, "You had no right to keep this from me."

"No right?" He snapped defensively standing up facing me too, "I'm the king of Kalde. It's my duty to piece together what happened. It's my job, not yours."

I had seen Marcus's anger before, but it was very rare often catching me off guard whenever it showed its ugly face.

"You're seriously throwing your rank in my face right now? I thought you didn't care about that?"

"I care about my kingdom, Elsa. I always did. Just because I'm here in Arendelle doesn't mean I intend to forget or abandon my kingdom."

"Wow, we sound more like war-torn kingdoms rather than a married couple who love each other," I growled.

"Elsa, I owe it to my parents to restore the legacy of Kalde." He said with determination in his eyes.

"Great, then let me help. I'll go fetch Grand Pabbie and talk with him about all this. You and I both know he's wise and will have an idea of how to help…"

As I turned to leave, Marcus grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Elsa, no!" Marcus snapped.

A fierce heat was immediately felt in my left hand. My powers reacted and my hand emanated a blue force to cool itself, but the heat grew stronger in seconds as I cried out in tremendous pain. A fire lit up my hand as I screamed and blasted myself with my magic from my other hand. It lasted mere seconds, but the damage was done. My left hand was severely burned. I stepped back from my husband trying to process what just happened. He looked at me trying to process like I was. I tried wiggling my fingers and blast some magic, but it hurt too much. My finger was already swollen and blistered around my wedding ring on the hand. I looked up at Marcus in disbelief.

"Marcus…" I muttered.

I took a single step toward him, but he backed away looking at his hands.

"I-I'm so sorry."

I saw the fear in his eyes. The all too familiar look of fear, guilt, and shame. I hated those feelings and I didn't want the man I loved to experience those thoughts or feelings either regardless of the reason. How did he have powers? Marcus's hands began to glow the slightest hint of orange and in a blind panic, he ran out of the room.

"Marcus, wait!" I cried.

But my husband was already long gone as I heard his footsteps run down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

I grabbed a horse and rode as far from Arendelle as I could feeling terrified to even hold the reins to steer my steed forward. H-How could I even possess these powers? Was this from the bright light that surrounded me back in Kalde? What was going on? My first thought was to talk to my parents, but honestly, I wasn't sure what they could possibly know regarding this. All I knew was that I had to leave right now. There was no packing just me and the clothes on my back. I had to get out of here and return to Kalde and get answers. Arendelle, my wife, or anyone wouldn't be safe with me here. If ice was bad before, fire was even worse.


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Anna

I knew something was up. Elsa left so suddenly, but I hoped she would come and tell me what was up when she needed to. I didn't want to be a nagging little sister. Marcus didn't look like himself at dinner and even a bit dazed and distracted. I'd bet money that's what was bothering my sister because it was bothering me too. If something was up with Marcus, he'd tell us, I know it.

Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf helped to pick up the pieces of paper off the floor so Gerda or Kai wouldn't have unnecessary work on their hands. It was getting late and a few yawns hit me hard.

"Losing makes you tired, huh?" Kristoff teased twirling me into his arms.

"You wish," I replied sticking my tongue out playfully.

My competitive side was showing just a smidge.

"You think Marcus is okay?" I asked as we left the spare room changing the subject.

Kristoff hesitated an answer and I knew he was keeping something from me.

"After being with him all day, you think he'd know." Olaf interrupted.

"Kristoff…" I pressed wanting an answer.

"It's not for me to say, I made a promise…" Kristoff shrugged, "He's a king...and my friend. What does he have if not my trust?"

"Ugh, I get it…" I said putting my hands up flippantly.

"Do you?" Kristoff said raising a curious brow.

"Yes, who kept her lips sealed about Marcus and Elsa's feelings toward each other? Even in the years growing up in isolation, I knew how they felt, but neither of them knew. I did. Plus if Grand Pabbie wouldn't have hidden my memories, I know I could have kept Elsa's powers a secret if anyone would have asked me, but _no_, they asked Pabbie to hide that away."

"Don't be bitter, Anna." Kristoff smirked kissing my forehead, "You've made your point. We both can keep a secret. Geez, even when your tired you can put up a fight."

"What can I say, Kristoff?" I smiled grabbing his hand as we ventured down the hallway toward the stairs, "You bring it out of me."

Olaf and Sven made a break for the stairs walked ahead of us and nothing could have prepared me for what hit my ears next. Elsa screamed loudly sounding like she was in tremendous pain.

"Elsa?" I yelled.

Immediately we all bolted up the stairs and the ruckus was coming from the master bedroom. As we got up to the second floor, I saw Marcus running out from the bedroom heading for the second set of stairs at the other end of the hallway. He didn't even acknowledge us, but something was wrong. Something up here smelt like it was burning. I didn't even bother knocking and burst into the bedroom. Elsa was on the floor breathing heavily sucking in breaths through her mouth like she was in pain. Her back was to us and so I was curious as to what was wrong.

"Well, I don't see any blood or anything…" I said trying to keep my nerves calm. _Stupid defense mechanism_. "Are you okay?"

"Anna…" Elsa choked out.

I knelt down beside her as she finally faced me. She was covering her left hand and gritting her teeth clenching hard.

"Elsa, tell me what's wrong," I demanded.

My sister took a breath as she uncovered her left hand and we all looked shocked.

"What on earth?" I said carefully grabbing her arm avoiding any contact with her hand.

"Elsa, your hand looks like my branch did after I stuck it in fire." Olaf commented, "Can I offer you some of my snow to help the pain?"

"Thanks Olaf," Elsa smiled weakly, "But I'm fine."

"You're far from that…" I snapped.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

I carefully helped my sister onto her feet as we all fell quiet wanting to hear the answer to the question.

"We got into an argument...Marcus got upset. I did too. Our tempers flared, but Marcus released a power from his hand. I didn't even know he was capable of."

"Marcus burned you?" I asked incredulously, "Why? What? How?" I muttered.

"Trust me, I'm wondering the same." My sister nodded, "And judging by the look on his face afterward, he was mortified and it was most definitely unintentional. I'm not mad, I just want to understand what is going on with my husband…"

"Did you know?" I asked Kristoff.

He immediately shook his head.

"I don't think Marcus did either…" Elsa muttered, "He must be so scared, I know what that feels like. Anna..." my sister muttered, "I have to find him."

"Then let's go." I smiled determinedly.

"Hold on…" Kristoff replied, "Elsa, you need serious medical attention. I'm no doctor, but your hand is burned pretty severely. We should take you to your mother in law, she's good with tending to injuries."

"That's right. Rebekka can help." I nodded.

"No, I-I'm fine. I don't want Marcus to do anything reckless like taking off like a thief in the night." Elsa said nervously.

"Can you even use your hand, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I can't even make a snowflake." Elsa shrugged.

I put my hand on my sister's shoulder.

"We're taking you to Rebekka." I said, "The sooner we tend to your hand, the sooner we can go find Marcus." I reasoned.

"Besides, I think I know where Marcus might go…" Kristoff added.

"Where?" Elsa asked.

"Kalde." Kristoff nodded.

It was late and we felt awful disturbing Rebekka at their home. Pieter was on his rounds scouting the perimeter with his men, so Rebekka was just heading to bed when we showed up. Rebekka was more than happy to help as she quickly got Elsa inside and I turned to Kristoff.

"Why don't you go hitch up the wagon? This won't take long. Elsa doesn't want a scene." I nodded.

"You got it." Kristoff agreed.

Sven snorted his acknowledgment and turned to leave, but Olaf hesitated.

"Why me too? I always get left out." He complained.

"Please, Olaf. You wanna help Elsa, don't you?"

"Of course, I do." He nodded eagerly, "You'll help her by helping Kristoff."

"Alright Anna, I can do it!"

Olaf finally joined Sven and Kristoff grabbed my hand.

"Just get Elsa's wound treated. I know she's concerned about Marcus, but we'll catch up."

"I'll do my best, but she's very upset. I don't think any distractions even her hand will stop her for long."

"Not long, but adrenaline is a powerful thing. I think she's in more pain than she's letting on."

"I was afraid of that...well, in any case, give us a half-hour. If I know Rebekka, she'll insist on rest. See you soon." I nodded.

Kristoff let go of my hand and ran after Sven and Olaf who walked on ahead.

When I joined my sister inside the house, Rebekka was already wearing some gloves to carefully apply some kind of ointment for burns on Elsa's left hand.

"How's the pain?" Rebekka asked.

"Whatever you gave me is helping." Elsa nodded.

"Unfortunately you might still feel some pain pierce through, but at least it's something." Rebekka nodded, "Are you going to tell me how this happened? Does Marcus know it happened?"

"Oh, he knows…" I replied dryly.

"It was an accident." Elsa said quickly, "I was messing around in the kitchen and grabbed a hot pan handle that I didn't realize was heated up and…"

"Elsa…" Rebekka interrupted, "I'm a mother and I can tell you're not telling me the truth. You don't get a second-degree burn from grabbing a pan..."

Elsa glanced at me and I shrugged leaving the decision up to her.

"You're my queen, but first and foremost, my daughter-in-law, please…" Rebekka pleaded.

"It was Marcus."

As Elsa explained to Rebekka what had happened, I just thought of the strange coincidence of two people whom I love very much having elemental powers. It was hard to admit, but I felt a little left out.

Rebekka didn't comment much after Elsa finished explaining. Either she was trying to process the news or maybe it wasn't new information at all.

"Did Marcus ever show signs of being like me, with powers I mean?" Elsa asked Rebekka.

"None at all, but Agnarr told us long ago that the kingdom of Kalde is a very mysterious place. I'm afraid Pieter and I were never informed of anything when Agnarr placed Marcus in our care. Though he had these alarming nightmares starting at the age of ten about hurting people. He would wake up screaming from these night terrors and would get little to no sleep afterward."

"He never shared that with me…" I shrugged.

Elsa shook her head trying to recall.

"Pieter and I are the only ones who knew he suffered from those night terrors, but I assure you, he never showed any sign of possessing elemental powers."

"That's a relief that he hasn't hidden that our entire lives." Elsa nodded.

"But why did these powers come to the surface now?" I questioned.

"I think Marcus is the only one who can answer that," Elsa muttered.

As Rebekka worked diligently on wrapping up Elsa's wounded hand with some sterile gauze, I looked out the windows seeing no signs of Kristoff. He was biding his time perfectly. I wanted to let my sister rest. I glanced back at Elsa who yawned several times and her eyes looked severely droopy. Not even a minute later, my sister fell against my shoulder completely asleep.

"What did you give her?" I asked Rebekka curiously.

"A pain-relieving medication with a side effect of drowsy inducing sleeping aid. I know she's worried, but I think my son would want her to rest."

"I agree...thank you. A few hours of sleep won't hurt her…" I said moving a loose strand of hair off my sister's forehead. I carefully got up letting my sister fully recline on the couch we were on.

"Anna, we have a spare bedroom just down the hall. The medication will wear off in a couple hours…"

"Thanks Rebekka, but I'll just lounge on the sofa. I wanna keep an eye on her." I nodded.

"As you wish, but please, get some rest yourself."

"I will." I nodded.

Rebekka excused herself heading to her room as I sat on the floor beside my sister looking at her bandaged hand. Though soon I moved to the couch as it was more comfortable. Kristoff knocked softly about thirty minutes later and I explained to him what was happening.

"I'm glad Elsa is resting. Sven and Olaf are already sleeping in the stables."

"You should get some sleep too." I urged.

"You first," Kristoff smirked.

"I will, I promise. Now, come back in a couple of hours. Elsa will be awake by then and desperate to leave."

"Okay," He nodded, "I'll be back before you know it." He smiled kissing me quickly before leaving. With our plan in motion, I grabbed a blanket folded across the top of the couch and settled down on the sofa. It didn't take long for sleep to hit me. When my eyes next opened, I sat up stretching my arms glancing out the window seeing it was still the middle of the night. As I got up to check on my sister, I noticed that she was gone. Fear immediately exploded in my mind as I opened the front door to find her, but was halted with Kristoff standing there waiting with Grand Pabbie. Just behind them was Reuben. I met him the first time Marcus and I passed through the ruined kingdom of Kalde months ago after everything with Elsa happened. What was he doing here?

"Your highness," Grand Pabbie bowed, "Please tell me where King Marcus and Queen Elsa are...it's of grave importance."


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Elsa

It wasn't pain that woke me from my groggy sleep, it was that voice. Though it was louder ringing in my ears more than ever before. I sat up still groggy from sleep and whatever Rebekka probably gave me for my pain. My left hand was only a dull throb and even if it hurt, I wanted to know if I could blast my magic from that hand. Anna was still asleep with her mouth hanging open on the sofa beside me. So quietly got up and left Rebekka's home venturing outside into the darkness of this still night. I walked through the town right up outside the castle gates. I started blasting out snow piles with my right hand and I could feel a tingling sensation coming from my left. They wanted to come out, but the burn wound didn't make it possible. I had to find Marcus, he had to know I was okay...relatively speaking. Maybe Grand Pabbie knew a way. The voice echoed in my head again and I tried to ignore it. Though every time I blasted out ice magic, the voice got louder as if encouraging me to keep using my powers. The voice kept echoing back in a haunting melody and it made me nervous and yet intrigued.

I walked along the outer perimeter and eventually found myself looking out across the fjord. The voice I heard echoed so distinctly it was like the sound was traveling across water. Deep down I wondered if this voice was only heard by people like me. Ugh, maybe the pain for the wound on my left hand was going to my head. The voice beckoned me again this time I released my powers as I answered it's melodic call. It even harmonized with me. I don't know why, but nervousness faded away.

I ran along the shore of the fjord eventually spanning out onto the water freezing the surface with every step I took. The sky seemed to light up with every ounce of magic energy I produced. A fog began forming out on the water and as I moved further in, the voice led me to a small inlet right outside the Arendelle borders. This voice echoing inside my head made its presence known shifting itself within my magic energy. I saw images and things I wasn't sure how to explain. A large horse prancing around my frantically, two large giant creatures, and a herd of reindeer running all around me. My days of concealing were over. I felt like this voice was a friend who wanted to help me. Marcus always told me to listen to my gut and my gut felt such excitement.

The magical swirl of energy circled around me and then took off heading away from Arendelle even farther like it wanted me to leave all along. My curiosity ebbed as this powerful entity got farther away. I ran up a hill trying to latch onto it, but it just got out of my reach. In my moment of frustration, I stomped my foot on the ground. Instantly, hundreds of pieces of ice stood hovering in the air all around me and even back in Arendelle. I didn't know how I did this and was it even me? Of course, it was. All the hovering pieces of ice had symbols all over the surface. I recognized the symbols from dad's journal. My curiosity was back. I had to find that journal and after that, I had to find my husband. No more stalling or distractions. As I ran back to Arendelle and to Rebekka's house where I left my sister, the wind began to pick up. My braided hair was hitting my neck with every direction I turned my head. People started peaking out from their homes as something was shuddering underneath my feet. This air was ominous, I didn't like it at all. A purple flame appeared seemingly out of nowhere and seemed to fly down the street putting out every lamppost making Arendelle extra dark. It was a good thing it was a full moon tonight. As people came out of their homes, they looked at me for guidance.

"Your majesty, what's happening?" One mother asked me with a toddler in her arms.

Another father asked where Marcus was. As a crowd gathered around, I shot myself up on a small ice pedestal so everyone could see me.

"Everyone, we need to evacuate Arendelle. Please leave the city and head for the north border hills." I said quickly.

The anxiety and fear in the air was tangible. After I made my announcement, everything went chaotic in a blink. A swirling wind seemed to yank citizens right and left. Above all the noise, my ears attuned themselves to the familiar voice of my sister rising above the winds.

"Elsa?" She cried.

We navigated the crowd until she finally caught me.

"What on earth is going on?"

"I-I'm not sure. All I know is I need to find Marcus now. He needs to know I'm okay."

"What about Arendelle?"

"I'm evacuating the city."

"Good, Kristoff and Sven are taking as many people out as possible."

"You should head that way too."

"Not without you." Anna insisted.

"I have to grab dad's journals. There was an unpredictable fire earlier. I don't want to lose those journals."

"Good thing for you, I already grabbed them."

"What?"

"Save your disbelief for later, Elsa. We gotta go."

Anna urged me forward grabbing my right hand as we were practically the final two to vacate the city.

All of us peered down from the cliffs upon Arendelle. Nothing was catching on fire and nothing was destroyed, but it's like something was stopping us from going into our own borders. Once our people were settled, Anna approached me with Grand Pabbie and an unfamiliar face behind him.

"Queen Elsa." Pabbie greeted me with a polite bow, "We need to talk, it's very urgent."

"Does it have anything to do what happened tonight?" I asked dryly.

"It has everything to do with you and King Marcus…" The stranger added, "Forgive me, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Reuben." He said offering me his hand.

"Hello, I would say welcome to Arendelle if we were actually down there."

"Please, where is King Marcus?" Reuben asked.

"He uh, left." I shrugged not even sure how to answer the question.

"He must be in Kalde. Where else would he have possibly gone?" Reuben answered.

"Elsa listen," Pabbie interrupted, "Something has happened this night…"

"Clearly…" I interrupted,

"Have there been changes to your powers recently?"

"You could say that…but not only for me. Marcus displayed some very powerful fire magic earlier this evening…" I said showing Pabbie my bandaged left hand.

"I knew it." Reuben nodded.

"Oh dear." Pabbie muttered.

"What?" I urged.

"Please, tell us." Anna begged.

He looked at both of us his eyes downcast, but he finally spoke up.

"The elemental spirits from the enchanted forest have been awakened," Pabbie said nervously.

"The spirits?" I questioned.

"Elsa, the stories father told us when we were girls...remember?"

"Vaguely…" I shrugged, "Pabbie, please what do I need to do? I want to help the kingdom especially since I am responsible."

"The answers you seek lie in the enchanted forest quite a journey away from here. I sense there is a wrong that needs to be made right."

"I know where it's at...I can lead you there." Reuben insisted, "The roots of Kalde and Arendelle are intertwined. We need to inform his majesty."

As Reuben and I made a plan involving a trip way up north, I saw Pabbie taking Anna's hand giving it a pat looking at her intensely. Wonder what that was about.

"Kristoff, can Reuben and I borrow your wagon and Sven?" I asked quickly.

"Elsa, I think Anna would rather…" Kristoff started to say.

"Go with?" Anna chimed in behind me, "Of course, I would."

"Anna, no. Whatever this is, it involves my powers. It might be dangerous. I need someone to stay here with our people."

"Pabbie? Do you mind?" Anna turned batting her eyes at the old troll.

"Of course, your highness." He nodded.

"See. Problem solved." Anna smirked.

I groaned rolling my eyes, but my sister was stubborn and I knew I had no business trying to even attempt to talk her out of it. We gathered up what few things we had for the road and Kristoff quickly hitched Sven up to the wagon. A few minutes later, Sven was pulling us along at full speed out beyond the Arendelle boundaries. A familiar trek to the north mountain was underway, but according to Reuben, we were going much farther than that. Beyond the known territory of our world and surprisingly, I wasn't even scared.


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Marcus

I had faced many hardships in my life, but I think this one topped the list. My life had revolved around being near Elsa and her powers, though for years, those memories were gone thanks to Grand Pabbie. Though regardless, hurting the woman I loved was possibly the worst outcome I could have imagined. All my life I had taken great lengths and strides to protect her and suddenly powers emerge from within me and I actually burn her. The shame I felt was immense and even more embarrassing, I ran. I would return to Arendelle eventually, but just not now. I couldn't face my wife right now and I could only imagine what she could possibly say to me right now. I also felt so much empathy for her in this moment. Understanding why she felt she had to run away and hide back then. I understood it all on a much bigger level.

My powers were frustrating to say the least. A thin layer of sweat was constantly forming on my hands. Like my wife, my palms did tend to glow especially when I got emotionally charged and worked up. Learning all that I had about Kalde in recent months was equally eye opening and confusing for me. Reuben had been an intrical part of that, but even so, these powers manifested themselves during that last visit. Why?

I was alone for a few hours wandering the woods before I found myself back in Kalde. Though nobody was found in the caves including Reuben. Ugh, just what I needed. Tons of questions and nobody to help answer or solve anything. What did these powers mean? Would people accept both rulers with elemental powers? After wandering the caves beneath the Kalde ruins, I went back outside and found a vacant tree. My frustrations ran deep and I tried to just stuff those feelings down, but when I did that my hands only grew hotter and glowed brighter. I took my sword from my belt and began hacking at this tree yelling feeling so much aggravation. My sword was no hatchet or ax, but I chipped several deep notches into the wood and honestly it felt good. Though one final swing with my sword sent a huge firebolt down my arm and out my hand engulfing the tree ablaze in seconds. It surprised me as I fell back dropping my sword. The blaze spread down the trunk and hit the grass in seconds spreading as fire does. Quickly and relentlessly. My hands were trembling as I felt like I was going to erupt again. Why couldn't I control it? As the blaze began engorging itself on everything green in the area, I just watched helplessly as the rest of the ruins begin to be engulfed in orange and red. Smoke had filled the surrounding area. It was time to leave. Moments later, several blasts of ice magic came from behind me. Riding in a large wagon hitched to Sven, Reuben was riding up front with Kristoff. Olaf waved at me from Sven's back and Anna was the first to hop out from the back of the wagon. Though the next face I saw was my wife. She marched up to me with a serious expression. Her icy blue-eyed gaze was as cold as the powers she possessed.

Elsa walked by me and she quickly blasted all the fire away using her one hand. Seeing the bandage over her left hand made me sick and ashamed knowing that I did that. As Elsa snuffed out the blaze, the air cleared and the smoke dissipated. Anna ran up to me giving me a tight hug, but quickly pulled back slugging me in the arm.

"I thought our family was done running away!" She scolded.

"I know, I-I'm sorry." I muttered sheepishly.

"We're just glad you're alright." Kristoff added walking up to join us.

Olaf waddled his way over as well patting my leg with his arm.

"I hope you're okay, Marcus."

I took a step away from everyone quickly out of caution.

"Better keep a safe distance…" I warned, "At least Elsa couldn't destroy things and burn flesh."

"Yeah, but she could freeze hearts." Anna added, crossing her arms, "There's no competition."

Reuben finally approached grabbing my shoulder and I flinched nervously.

"We have some things to discuss." Reuben nodded.

"Yes, but first...my wife." I replied.

Elsa just finished putting out the remainder of the fire I started. Our relationship really had come full circle. Not that long ago, I was solving her messes and now it was in reverse. Our roles had definitely swapped. Elsa still glared at me and walked up to me with ferocity in her step.

"Elsa…" I started to say. The first thing that had to leave my mouth were countless apologies.

In one fluid motion, she slapped me across the face stinging my cheek. I could feel the cold in her touch.

"That's for running away." She said

Then she quickly cupped my face in her hands pressing her lips to mine gently. I quickly pulled away not wanting to push anything. There was already steam sizzling from our touch. Fire and ice, how ironic.

"That's because I love you." She smiled warmly.

"You shouldn't touch me...your hand…" I muttered.

She brought her hand to my cheek.

"That is already forgiven." She murmured as she leaned in kissing me again.

I knew she understood why I felt the urge to run away and she forgave me so easily. Though the guilt wouldn't be gone so easily. There was much we had to discuss. Everything about Kalde and what I had learned from Reuben in the recent weeks. The secrets hurt her, but I made a new promise to keep her informed about everything from now on. I unloaded quite a bit on her and she held onto my hand the whole time causing the steam to reappear when I got worked up.

"I'm sorry I hid this all from you. It wasn't fair."

Elsa stopped walking looking at me with understanding.

"I get it," She shrugged, "I get it more than anyone could."

She continued walking pulling me by the hand.

"But it's hard when you've committed yourself to someone you love who treats marriage like a solo act."

"Elsa, you're my wife and I love you. You know that…"

"Do I?" She replied quicker than I would have liked, I recoiled.

"I swear, I just didn't want to worry you. How can I tell you about my past when I don't know enough about it myself. I'm sorry. I made a mistake, it won't happen again."

"Which won't? A mistake or hiding things from me?" She challenged.

"Well, I wish I could say both, but I'm an imperfect man. Mistakes are bound to happen. I was referring to hiding things from you."

"Strive for both." She smiled kissing my cheek quickly, "And on another note, there are things happening in Arendelle that seem connected to our powers?"

"What things?" I asked curiously.

As Elsa began informing me about the mysterious occurrences happening in Arendelle and what Grand Pabbie said, I heard the voice again. It was distracting and even louder than before. Elsa didn't react. I guess this blew away my theory that all people with magical abilities could hear such things. One thing at a time, I would ask her about the voice later.

Once Elsa and I walked around the scorched Kaldesian grounds a bit, we returned to the others quickly.

"So Marcus, how long have you had fire powers?" Anna teased casually.

"Not long, I swear." I shrugged.

Elsa leaned her head against my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around the small of her back. Reuben cleared his throat looking anxious to talk to all of us.

"King Marcus, your whole life I kept an oath to keep the knowledge of your powers a secret until the day they were revealed."

Everyone looked confused exchanging curious glances, but urged Reuben to continue.

"Aw, humans get all the fun." Olaf complained.

"But Reuben, I don't understand, was I born with these powers?"

"Yes, but your parents took you to a place as a baby to conceal your powers until the day you returned to the Kaldesian throne."

"What place?" Elsa asked.

"The Enchanted Forest that lies north of here. The borders are protected by a magical veil of fog. None have been able to get through. It's about a day's ride from here." Reuben said.

"But why did the powers just appear?" I asked desperately still confused.

"During your last visit to Kalde, you stood on the spot and touched the ground where your father's throne once stood. You had accepted your place on the throne and broke the seal on your powers." Reuben nodded.

"There's one person who I know that likes to put a seal on things…" Anna chimed in.

"Grand Pabbie…" Kristoff muttered.

"Ooh, the plot thickens." Olaf clapped.

"How would my parents know to take me to the forest?" I questioned.

"Because the late King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle told them to take you there." Reuben said.

Elsa and I exchanged curious looks. Anna looked confused and Kristoff looked intrigued.

"Kalde and Arendelle have a long standing history between our nations backed by a strong friendship between the two kings. Like Pabbie told you, the answers you seek lie within that forest should you be able to enter. I'm sorry that is all I know." Reuben nodded.

I hugged my friend and faithful servant.

"Thank you, Reuben. You're a well of knowledge and wisdom and a loyal friend. Tell me, did my parents have powers?"

"Not at all."

"Then I want to know, why me? These powers are a menace. I've already burned my wife and almost destroyed a forest all by accident. I want to be rid of it. Will the forest take these powers away?"

Reuben just shook his head.

"I know not, your majesty, but don't think of these powers in a negative light. Emotions are powerful as you know."

"Right." I nodded.

"What was it you told me, Marcus?" Elsa replied, " Oh yeah, your powers are a gift and they are what make you unique…" She smirked.

"Don't use my words against me." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well, I suppose we're heading to the Enchanted Forest." Anna nodded determinedly.

"Anna, Marcus and I can go. You and Kristoff and everyone else should head back to Arendelle." Elsa nodded.

"Trying to get rid of me again, Elsa?" Anna accused, "Not a chance."

Kristoff grabbed my shoulder and once again I flinched.

"We're coming with, Marcus. It's a done deal." He nodded.

"You guys saw what happened to Elsa...just promise me you won't get too close."

"Well, with fire and ice, you think you'd cancel each other out with your power output." Anna shrugged with a wide grin.

"Let's just load up in the wagon." Elsa nodded.

"I'll drive." Olaf said excitedly.

"How about co-pilot?" Kristoff replied as the two headed back ahead of Elsa and I to the wagon.

"I'll do it!" Olaf clapped.

Elsa and I thanked Reuben again before we left.

"I owe you a lot."

"Not at all, your majesty...I'm glad I could help."

"How far is the forest from here?" Elsa asked.

"Just head north. It's not hard to find."

"Come with us."

"I don't dare, your majesty. The forest is dangerous and if the elemental spirits are angered, we're all in danger. Be safe."

"Thanks, Reuben." I nodded.

Elsa and I quickly joined everyone in the wagon as we began the journey north. As we headed up and over the grassy mountainside beyond Kalde, something inside leapt with equal excitement and dread. It seemed unwise for me to be present in a forest with unpredictable fire powers. Maybe my wife's powers could help keep my powers in check, but judging by how I've already hurt her, it was best not to rely on that. She may have already forgiven that, but I most definitely have not.


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Anna

Nobody really knew where we were going. I don't think Reuben could have been any vaguer with the directions. All of us were fairly quiet except for Olaf. He was a distraction in and of himself, but we loved him for it. He had learned an assortment of random facts ever since he learned to read. Kristoff and Marcus sat up front to drive while giving Elsa and I a chance to sleep in the back of the wagon, but I didn't really think we'd be doing much sleeping.

"We've never been this far from Arendelle, have we?" I asked Elsa.

"I know I haven't." She shrugged.

This realization just made me realize how sheltered we both were. Under the protection of Arendelle, we didn't have to venture far outside our borders to meet needs. The irony of the situation was too good. I knew our world was big, but shut up behind closed doors all our lives, Elsa and I never knew how big.

The bright stars shown above us from the heavens highlighting our path like a perfect guiding light. Elsa and I tried tossing and turning to attempt to sleep, but it's hard to do so when you have a sky full of bright nightlights. Eventually a yellow and green began to appear mixed with hues of blues and purple. Aurora Borealis. It was stunning. Elsa and I pointed it out to the guys, but they had already noticed. Then I watched curiously as Elsa sat up, glancing around nervously clearly distracted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Marcus looked back at us curiously and he held a concerned expression.

"Kristoff stop the wagon, please." Elsa urged.

As the wagon slowed down, she hopped out before it came to a complete stop and my sister began singing suddenly. A bright, hypnotic little tune almost like she was calling to something. We all began calling her name as Marcus went after her, but she stopped before she even went very far. Marcus grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What's going on?" He pressed looking at her intensely.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to say anything, but the more I hear it, the more I believe it's something good."

"Hear what?" I asked curiously.

"A voice calling out to me." She replied simply.

We all looked at her stunned, but Marcus didn't look very surprised, only concerned.

"Uh oh, she's finally lost it." Olaf teased, giggling lightheartedly.

"Elsa, what happened to no more secrets? That promise was short lived, don't you think?" I said.

Elsa closed her eyes turning her back to us again. Then she bolted down the path around the corner. Marcus ran after Elsa blindly and I hopped up front with Kristoff.

"C'mon we gotta go after them."

Kristoff nodded as we took off in the wagon quickly. Elsa was faster than I thought because she got pretty far in a short distance even on foot. She and Marcus found themselves standing in front of a dense wall of fog. There was nothing to see beyond it. Though even more intriguing were four large stone pillars with four familiar engravings etched within them. Kristoff gave me his hand to help me down out of the wagon with Olaf waddling behind. Kristoff glanced at the four pillars curiously mirroring my gaze.

"What are these symbols?" He asked.

"They're the four elements...c'mon let's catch up with Elsa and Marcus."

Kristoff nodded taking my hand in his as we ran to join up. Though Marcus was having a time because I could see him pushing Elsa away as his powers were acting up again. I could see it in his eyes, he was terrified. Probably even more terrified of hurting Elsa unintentionally again. Kristoff threw on his gloves for some protection and pinned Marcus to the ground just to try and help him get a grip. I blocked Elsa from getting too close.

"Don't be afraid, Marcus. These powers are a part of you now. Fear is the enemy, remember?" Elsa said trying to weave around me trying to get closer to Marcus. Kristoff couldn't keep Marcus down for long. Kristoff let go quickly as his skin got too hot to the touch. Elsa slid around me quickly and helped Marcus up.

Elsa!" I snapped, "Careful."

Marcus regarded me with a look of shame and embarrassment in his face. I felt awful and didn't have any idea of how to help.

"You okay?" I asked Marcus.

"I wish I could say I've been worse…" He shrugged.

"I did freeze you, remember." Elsa added.

"This is worse." He replied with a slight nod, "I-I just wish I had more answers."

He balled his hands into fists as they began to glow. His hands were shaking as he turned away from all of us, but Elsa just kindly grabbed him from behind taking his hands in hers leaning her head against his back. I could see it so clearly in his face how hard Marcus was trying to contain his power.

"Don't be afraid, Marcus. We're doing this together."

"Speaking of together, anybody have an idea to bring down the barrier of fog?" Kristoff asked. Olaf happily went skipping right into the fog doing the one thing we haven't even tried. The barrier rejected Olaf and shot him ricocheting backward. He face planted in the ground, but hopped up excitedly again.

"That tickles." He giggled clapping his hands.

Three more attempts were made and finally, Kristoff stopped him.

"I don't think you're wearing it down, Olaf."

"Darn!" Olaf replied glumly, "Maybe when I'm older, I'll get some powers like you guys and then I can help."

"Trust me, Olaf. You're perfect just being you." Marcus nodded.

Elsa gave Marcus's hand a squeeze.

"You should practice what you preach, sweetheart." She winked giving him a quick kiss.

Kristoff grabbed my hand as we all approached the magic barrier.

"Any ideas on how to get through?" I asked staring up at the foggy wall.

As I glanced up, it seemed to stretch up into the heavens with no end in sight in any direction. How big was this forest?

"You would think if there is a magical barrier, only magic couldn't get through…" Kristoff shrugged.

"Olaf proved that wasn't the case," I replied.

"I didn't see anybody else volunteering," Olaf smirked.

"Let me try." Marcus said determinedly, "Olaf isn't human, maybe it's different."

"Be careful, Marcus." I urged.

"Wanna help me grab our pack from the wagon?" Kristoff asked me.

I nodded as we quickly ran over to take care of that. I had brought dad's journal on this trip, so I paged through it to maybe see if he might have the answer hidden away somewhere. No such luck. Next time we stopped to make camp, I wanted to read more. Elsa would probably want to too. I quickly slipped the journal into Kristoff's satchel.

As Kristoff and I rejoined Marcus and my sister at the wall walking up behind them, I saw both of them looking serious, poised, and focused as they both took a hand and placed it on the barrier. Suddenly, a bright light shot out from both of their hands at the same time that seemed to pierce through the barrier and the fog began to fade away just enough for us to walk through. Marcus and Elsa exchanged looks and then charged their way forward. Kristoff and I followed closely behind also taking hands with each other while Olaf grabbed onto my hand. Cautiously we all stepped into the mist together. With each step we took, the way behind us disappeared and moments later it felt like something pushed us through. We were stopped in a dense, brightly colored forest. It was beautiful.

"That was freaky." Kristoff commented.

"Everyone okay?' Marcus asked.

"I'm all here," Olaf replied.

"Fine." Elsa added, "Though I'm not sure your fire powers will be appreciated here." She said glancing at Marcus.

"Not like there's much choice…" I shrugged, "I don't think we can leave the same way we came in."

We all looked around a bit and Elsa called out to the voice she mentioned she had been hearing. Kristoff and I walked down a rugged path that led through an outcrop of trees. Hues of various colors of leaves were present all around us. Kristoff and I found ourselves in a small clearing that paralleled a short drop down to large river flowing through below. I peered over the edge slowly before Kristoff yanked me back nervously.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Don't do that, you'll give someone a heart attack. There are no guard rails up here."

"Clearly you're my guard rail." I smirked, "Where do you suppose it goes?"

"Judging by the length and distance it seems to be flowing, it might even connect to the fjords back in Arendelle." Kristoff shrugged.

"I never knew this was here." I muttered.

"Well, why would you?" Kristoff replied curiously.

In my distraction, I pulled out dad's journal to see if he might have mentioned more of this supposed enchanted forest in the pages. My eyes scanned through countless pages, I couldn't wait for Elsa to glance through with me at this point. Half of the entries were dated long before Elsa and I were in the picture. This journal was thick and even went back to when he was a boy. More entries I had read before involving our grandfather the first king of Arendelle, Runeard. Father never really regaled Elsa and I with stories about him. All I knew was that he was the first sovereign of Arendelle who helped build Arendelle up from the ground up. He sanctioned the trade routes with other countries going in and out of our port. First grandfather, then father, and now Elsa. A generational monarchy.

I found the entry that I read before involving the trip that dad took as a young man outside Arendelle. I tried to read more, though the ink was very smeared on the last line. There was something mentioned about a forest of elements and something involving the North-something, I couldn't make it out. Maybe it was the north mountain and possibly Kalde beyond it. Though Kalde was lacking the answers any of us were seeking. I kept on reading and Kristoff didn't even try to glance over my shoulder, which I appreciated. I hated whenever Elsa did that when I was reading a good book in the library at home. Dad went on about feeling unique presences in that of the enchanted forest. Over the years, there were many visits there. There were entries of dad venturing into the forest even on his own in secret. During one of the visits, he met some friends to his surprise. A pair of childhood friends named Zane and Lucia from the kingdom of Kalde along with Zane's brother James. My palms gripped the book as I started putting things together. Marcus's parents and father knew each other. As I was desperate to read more on the history and connection there, Kristoff quickly yanked the journal from me.

"Hey, give that back!" I said trying to jump and reach it.

Kristoff always loved to use his height against me.

"Kristoff, I mean it, it's important." I snapped.

"Elsa will need to know this too. Don't you think?" Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

Kristoff smiled slipping the journal in the satchel for safekeeping.

"I need to remember this moment. You said I was right…" He teased grabbing my hand, "That's rare."

"You're making me sound like a snob," I complained crossing my arms playfully.

"I wouldn't dare." He smirked in response.

As I turned to head back toward the main path through the woods, Kristoff stopped me grabbing both my hands in his.

"What's the hold up? Elsa and Marcus are that way…" I urged.

"Anna listen, remember mere months ago, I was teasing you about marrying someone you just met?"

I frowned.

"Yes, and you and Elsa have always seen eye to eye on that front."

"Well, yeah because it's immature."

"You think I'm immature?" I said defensively dropping his hands.

Kristoff looked at me solemnly his hands noticeably shaking and fumbling around in his pockets.

"No, you're not. Well, you were then...I mean, Hans was not one of your better decisions…"

"Right, thanks for waving that back in my face," I growled.

"No, let me start over." Kristoff pleaded.

"Don't bother. C'mon, let's go find my sister and Marcus. I've had enough of your highlighting one of my biggest mistakes."

As I stomped off with Kristoff following behind, I heard the dulcet tones of my sister's voice rising above the trees calling out to the voice again. She needed to check out this journal with me and we had plenty of time to do so as it was getting dark. Strange, I thought it was daybreak just upon getting here. Perhaps the foggy boundary we came through sped up time.


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Elsa

This forest was filled with energy and I'm not sure how I knew that, but I could feel it. It's like my magic was reacting to it deep within my veins. I wondered if Marcus felt it too, but I think he was fairly occupied with trying not to burn up everything in sight. I felt as though I could feel his nerves myself and I wish I could take them away.

"You doing okay?" I asked giving his hand a squeeze.

"Okay as expected." He replied.

His face seemed calm enough, but his eyes told a different story. Terror. Olaf was nearby riding on Sven's back being sure to stay close. The last thing any of us needed was getting lost in this forest. Sven hopped over a nearby pond and I walked over casually letting go of Marcus' hand bending down trickling my fingers across the surface. It felt nice, even lukewarm to the touch. Maybe this forest had a natural hot spring or something.

"Elsa! Marcus! Did you know that water is like a human brain?" Olaf suddenly said.

"I don't follow, buddy," Marcus replied with a shrug.

"Water is tricky. It holds memories just like a human brain, isn't that neat?" Olaf grinned clapping his hands excitedly.

"You're made of snow, Olaf…" I smirked, "Snow is frozen water, so are you full of memories too?" I teased playfully.

"Hey guys!" Anna's voice yelled behind us suddenly.

We all turned around as Anna and Kristoff rejoined us catching their breath.

"You didn't get that far so quickly, did you?" Marcus questioned.

Kristoff glanced at me growing serious.

"Anna found something in your father's journal," Kristoff muttered.

"There's talk of Kalde too, Marcus." Anna added once she caught her breath.

Marcus grabbed the leather-bound journal from Anna's hands in a blink and began scanning the pages. I began to read over his shoulder as there was talk of a clan of people that they met called the Northuldra. Father wasn't too specific in his entries.

* * *

Entry: September 1805

Dad and I took another trip to the enchanted forest today, though we took a different route stopping in a kingdom just a little ways north of Arendelle. The Kalde kingdom was probably twice the size of Arendelle. I must have neglected my geography because I didn't know this place existed. Father had to stop here to talk with their king. Father had a brief meeting with their king who refused to trade with Arendelle claiming to be a self-sufficient kingdom. Father was furious when he returned to the traveling caravan. His temper always caught me off guard.

Upon reaching the forest and finding the Northuldra encampment, father met with the leader and their council about matters of state. I wasn't privy to any of those meetings though I was curious why father brought me along on all these trips. I suppose father wanted me to be aware of such duties as the future king of Arendelle. In the downtime while father was in talks, I cozied myself beneath a tree and took out a book, but my mind constantly wandered. The Northuldrans were kind people and very helpful to anyone who asked for their aid. I was offered snacks throughout the day and befriended some reindeer.

Around midday, I was left alone for the most part and I did finally get sucked into a book. Though as I read, my ears perked up to the sound of an outcry of laughter. I looked behind me nearby and there was a Northuldran girl climbing a huge tree. I figured she was being a lookout of the sights, but when she got to the highest branch, she jumped off with no regard for her safety. In a panic, I ran to help her, but something caught her in midair. A vortex of wind hovered around her as her hair blew wildly. When she was safely brought back on the ground, she laughed and began to climb the tree again. My heart was pounding and I tried to calm myself down realizing the girl would be okay. Shortly after, a couple emerged from a nearby tent to call that girl in for dinner. They had no issue with her diving off of trees apparently. I admired the Northuldrans and their zeal for life. I was born into a palace and privilege and they lived in an enchanted forest with no complaints. Puts things in perspective for me.

* * *

Father journaled several times on this trip and I flipped the page quickly to read more. He spoke of a trio of people on horseback who were from Kalde. Two brothers, Zane and James, along with their friend Lucia traveling with them. Father spoke highly of them. As I kept reading, soon I saw smoke beginning to rise up from the edge of the pages as Marcus dropped the book nervously. He quickly backed himself away from the rest of us in seconds. Anna picked up the journal patting it down getting rid of any slight singes.

"It's all good, Marcus, see?" Anna said waving the book at him.

He was several feet away looking terrified and I slowly approached him.

"S-Stay back, Elsa. I've already hurt you once."

"So what? I'm not afraid of you. You're my husband Marcus. For better or for worse, remember?" I replied, taking another step toward him.

His hands began glowing as he backed against a tree bumping against his back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but trees and fire aren't safe right?" Olaf questioned.

"Marcus, away from the trees." Kristoff urged, "You'll ignite them all if you're not careful."

"Not helping." Anna snapped.

Marcus looked like he was preparing to run and I approached him with my arms outstretched toward him.

"We're in this together," I told him calmly.

It was still ironic to me how our roles had reversed seeing I was in his position not even a year ago. The fear and terror of hurting someone with the power was real for me back then as it was for Marcus right now. He took a step toward me, but then hesitated fixating on my bandaged hand. I saw that it drew his gaze as I quickly closed the gap between us hugging him tightly. He relaxed the moment we embraced. Marcus fell to his knees shaking nervously.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for," I whispered in his ear.

"Darn it, Elsa." Anna groaned, "I was prepared to push him in the pond." She laughed playfully.

"I would have loved to see that," Kristoff smirked.

Sven snorted in agreement.

"Oh really?" Anna smirked as she quickly spun around pushing Kristoff right into the muddy pond water just behind him. Kristoff splashed loudly getting soaked.

"Hey!" He complained.

All of us burst out laughing as Kristoff began splashing Anna. Marcus got even more relaxed as he continued to laugh at the two of them. He suddenly rose to his feet looking much calmer, composed, and more like himself.

"Hey Sven, can you lend an antler and help me out?" Kristoff asked.

Sven did so quickly getting Kristoff back on dry land. He approached Anna wringing out his clothes.

"Just for that move, you get a sloppy wet bear hug." Kristoff grinned immediately chasing Anna grabbing her in his arms as he embraced her. Anna laughed trying to push him away, but Kristoff was just too quick playfully showering my sister with a few quick kisses.

"Get a room, you two." Olaf laughed.

"We best keep moving." I urged.

"It'll be dark in an hour or so," Marcus added.

Moments later, my ears perked up at the sound of that mysterious voice again. I whirled around nervously trying to pinpoint a direction.

"Elsa?" Anna muttered.

"You hear it again, don't you?" Marcus asked.

"Do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I guess it made sense, powers of ice and fire, it would be different. I called to it again in the same tune and it echoed back.

"Are we still sure hearing voices is a good thing?" Olaf asked.

"I know it doesn't make sense, Olaf, but I don't know how to explain how I know that whatever this thing is...it's good."

"We believe you, Elsa." Anna nodded.

I appreciated my sisters' comment. There was no sign of doubt in her eyes. As I called out again to the voice even more confidently, the wind began to pick up tremendously.

"That's different…" Anna muttered glancing around.

Suddenly a vortex of wind emerged from the trees heading directly toward us.

"Run! Zigzag through the trees!" Marcus yelled.

Sven scooped up Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf running further into the trees. Marcus grabbing my injured hand making me jerk it back painfully. He apologized quickly as I turned toward the vortex.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

The winds were loud buzzing in my ears. I blasted a thick sheet of ice with my good hand trying to see if I could slow it down. This vortex was chasing us, so somehow it was sentient and not just a random weather anomaly. Marcus stayed with me as I kept blasting the ice to make it even thicker.

"Marcus, go. I've got this." I nodded determinedly.

Stubborn as always, he refused and in my distraction, the vortex burst through my ice like it was a wall of toothpicks. My eyes widened in surprise shielding my arms over my head as chunks of ice fell all around us. Marcus quickly grabbed my hand as we both turned to run. Though how could we possibly outrun the wind? Moments later, we got pulled into the vortex itself. It was a strange feeling of weightlessness as my feet were dangling off the ground hundreds of feet in the air in seconds. Marcus and I were swirling around each other on opposite ends of the vortex.

"Elsa!" Marcus yelled.

I looked at his hands as they were beginning to glow.

"No Marcus, not in here!" I yelled back.

"I-I can't hold it back!" He screamed as two fireblasts emerged from his hands in quick succession. I had no time to think, but just shot two precise ice blasts at his hands to buy a little time, but the vortex soaked up the fire too. The heat was instant as I blasted at the vortex with both my hands. My injured left hand stung tremendously, but I had no choice. I kept pushing as my ice put out the fire. Suddenly the vortex began to shrink and get small and Marcus was thrown out randomly.

"Elsa!" He yelled nervously for my safety.

I kept blasting ice back at the wind trying to get whatever this thing was under control. I heard voices traveling amongst the winds. Was it my family or maybe it was the mysterious voice I had been hearing. My injured hand was starting to swell and I knew I couldn't keep up this ice blasting for too much longer. In a final desperate push of power, the vortex suddenly dissipated and I fell out onto the ground below head first blasting a snow pile to break my fall.

I was shaken awake by Marcus and Anna as my eyes fluttered open into clarity seeing my family gathered around me. I was laying in his lap with my head against his shoulder.

"You okay?" Marcus asked.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"You stopped the vortex," Anna replied.

"I did? How?" I asked, incredulously.

"We're not sure." Kristoff shrugged.

"It spit me out and kept you trapped inside." Marcus added.

"You're super woman, Elsa." Olaf grinned.

"Hardly," I said with an eye roll.

Marcus helped me onto my feet as I got up pretty wobbly.

"Elsa, your nose!" Anna suddenly said.

It was a little itchy and I quickly rubbed it with the back of my hand leaving a trail of red on my skin.

"You're bleeding." Marcus muttered.

I wiped it again nonchalantly.

"I'm fine. A lot of wind...it probably dehydrated me." I shrugged.

It was a logical explanation, but I wondered if overdid it especially having to use my injured hand. The bleeding eventually stopped and I melted some snow in my hand to wash it off. As I refocused on the task at hand, I noticed some random ice sculptures surrounding us.

"Did you guys have a little fun while I was out of it?" I asked casually.

"Those formed as you came out of the vortex, Elsa." Anna replied.

"Kristoff, has been admiring them a lot." Olaf laughed.

"Hey, ice is my life. These are works of art." Kristoff smirked.

There were ice statues of soldiers, animals, and even people.

"Why would these randomly show up?" I questioned.

Moments later, I felt a calm wind brush up against my cheek as some leaves swirled around me and all the others.

"What the heck?" Kristoff said apprehensively.

"Is this what became of the vortex?" Anna muttered curiously as the winds swirled around her.

"I like this wind...we should call you Gale." Olaf clapped.

"It seems friendly enough to me." Anna shrugged.

Clearly this was a wind spirit. I wondered if it was the only one found in this forest, but why was it so drawn to me in the vortex? Gale flew around all of us as it playfully pushed all of the couples closer together. It's like it could sense a connection. Soon Gale floated over to one of the statues of people circling around it before promptly blowing away. Anna approached the statue Gale pointed out. It was a girl holding a boy in her arms. The boy looked to be asleep or something. Were these memories brought out from Gale's wind that was physically brought on by my ice? In our distraction, the voice called to me again as I called back again. Gale came back out of nowhere was this the call of the wind spirit? Marcus suddenly stood in front of me defensively. Hiding in the shadows of the trees, I spotted what had alerted him. A large group of people.

"Who are you?" Marcus spat, "Reveal yourselves!"

"I think we're a bit outnumbered," Anna whispered.

People began pouring out of the trees looking at us curiously. A group of soldiers emerged from the east along with another group wearing light-colored clothes coming from the opposite side of us. Marcus grew stiff seeing the sheer numbers that surrounded us and his hands began to start glowing again. I grabbed his hand calmly and the glow dissipated, but he was still far from relaxed.

"How do you have magic?" The lead soldier muttered.

As the soldiers moved out into the moonlight, I could better see their uniforms. They were Arendellian soldiers. An older woman from the other group approached me looking curious. She had long greying hair that was partially tied up out of her eyes.

"I've seen many things in my lifetime, but I didn't know someone could tame the spirits." The woman said glancing curiously at me.

"Trust me, I didn't know I could until just now." I replied.

"I'm Yelana, leader of the Northuldra clan." She said, sternly.

"Elsa, queen of Arendelle, and this is my family." I replied politely.

Further introductions were made courtesy of my sister and once Olaf greeted everyone. The crowd seemed mesmerized by him, which Olaf didn't mind the attention. I then introduced Marcus as my husband and King of Arendelle to everyone as well. The group of Arendelle soldiers made a loud ruckus and salute once they realized who he was.

"Your Majesties!" The lead soldier bowed low as his men followed his lead, "I'm Mattias, I served under King Runeard. Seems like a lot has happened in Arendelle in thirty-four years." He said glancing at Marcus and I.

"I think we all have much to discuss…but we best not linger here in the open. Come to our camp." Yelana nodded.

It was just like father mentioned in his journal about the Northuldra people. They were kind and went out of their way to aid others. Anna grabbed my arm was we followed Yelana and the others to their camp.

"It's kinda nice following a similar path that father did, isn't it? Meeting the same people and experiencing a culture beyond that of Arendelle." She smiled.

Before I could answer her, a spark of purple fire erupted from a nearby tree bouncing onto multiple trees catching them on fire. I shot ice from my good hand putting them out, but more fire caught on other trees at the same time. I glanced at Marcus who looked unnerved, but held up his hands.

"It wasn't me, I swear!"


	10. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Marcus

Elsa kept steady aim on the fires sparking in nearly every tree around us. The Northuldrans and soldiers began scattering. Yelana gave us directions to where their village was located and that she'd meet us there. I had to contain myself because my powers would only make this situation much worse. The speed at which the fires started was too quick to be a natural reason. Was this fiery presence like Gale? Right now angered, but had to be tamed? Could I be the one to tame it or would I just make it that much worse? Elsa ran after the purple blaze as Kristoff along with Sven scooped up various people and getting them away from the purple inferno. Anna chased after Elsa following the fire spirit. The purple flame hopped down from the trees right next to Olaf. Elsa iced the fire, which made it angry spewing out fire from itself catching the grasses up in bright purple flames. Olaf clung onto Elsa's leg as she began to blast a ton of ice from her right hand. Her injury was putting her in danger being unable to use her left hand to shoot ice out of. Kristoff had just finished rounding up the last of the stragglers getting them out of harm's way. Elsa managed to put out the fire around her and Olaf with her one hand and Anna grabbed Olaf throwing his quickly to Kristoff for safety. The fire spirit raced off again as Elsa ran after it because all it did was make more blazes.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna yelled, charging after her.

"Anna, no!" Kristoff cried.

Everyone was ahead of me as I stared at the remaining few flames. Curiously, I waved my hand over the embers. A fire different from my own, but still didn't hurt me. Using my hands, I followed the others putting the smaller embers out as I ran with only my hands. It was like I was absorbing the energy. I wasn't sure if I could do it on the bigger flames, but at least I could help. As I closed in on the others, I saw Elsa really struggling to combat the flames around her. Anna was desperately trying to reach her. In desperation, Elsa used both hands screaming in pain as she did so. The extra hand helped as the fire enclosing on Anna was put out. Kristoff grabbed her quickly.

"Kristoff, get her out of here!" Elsa yelled.

Kristoff took off on Sven with Anna sitting in front of him with Olaf holding on tight to Sven's antlers. He circled back toward me.

"You okay, Marcus?" Kristoff asked.

"Follow behind me, but not too close." I replied.

"Uh, the fire thing is still a threat." Kristoff said.

"I can handle it. Just stay behind me. I gotta make sure Elsa doesn't over do it."

I took off following after Elsa yelling her name. She cornered the thing as she slowed down, but I was too far away to see much else.

"Elsa! Call to that thing like you did for, Gale!" I shouted running up behind her.

I heard her quickly do just that with that familiar tune echoing through the trees. As she turned around toward me, in her right hand was a small snowball and a blue lizard of some sort popped its head out.

"You okay?" I asked pressing my lips to her forehead gently.

"Fine." She nodded.

I glanced down at the creature in her hand licking the snow.

"Is he safe?" I asked.

"He seems friendly enough now." She nodded.

"You tamed another one…" I said putting my arm around her.

"Just add it to my list of duties." She smirked petting the lizard on the head.

"It's not a pet."

"I know, but I don't know if he should be alone in the forest starting fires."

The lizard suddenly tossed his head around curiously and finally fixed its gaze on me. It leapt off Elsa's hand and onto my shoulder looking at me with its buggy wide-eyed gaze.

"Why is he looking at me like that?"

"I think he likes you, Marcus." Elsa laughed.

The lizard circled a couple times on my shoulder and settled down in a ball resting with ease.

"Aw, you should name him. How can you not?" She teased.

I hesitated an answer while glancing at the creature again.

"Bruni." I nodded.

Moments later, Kristoff and Anna rejoined us hopping off Sven's back along with Olaf.

"I still think fire is beautiful." Olaf laughed, "Even though it is a natural destroyer."

Anna walked up to her sister with frustration in her stride hugging her tight and pulled away looking annoyed.

"What was that?" Anna spat.

Kristoff stood next to me crossing his arms.

"And here we go…" He whispered to me.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled, Elsa." Anna added.

"Fires were erupting everywhere, what should I have done? My ice helped. And what about the stunt you pulled?" Elsa replied defensively.

"Ooh, we need popcorn," Olaf muttered next to me.

"Anna, you shouldn't have followed me into the fire. It was too dangerous."

Anna glared at Elsa. I rarely saw her look so angry.

"Then don't run into fire, Elsa." Anna replied emphasizing every word, "You're being unusually reckless and not by accident."

Elsa frowned grabbing Anna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"That's all I ask." Anna nodded.

Elsa glanced over at me curiously.

"Marcus, do you think I overdid it?" She asked.

Kristoff patted my shoulder in solidarity.

"You can't be Switzerland on this one, man."

I shrugged casually.

"I think I'm with the sister-in-law on this one."

"Thank you," Anna smirked.

"Okay fine, majority rules, I suppose. Let's go catch up with the Northuldrans." She nodded. Everyone began to head east and I heard that voice again, but it still wasn't the same as Elsa's. The tune and sound were different. Was it because I had different elemental powers? Elsa grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers together.

"You okay?" She asked searching my eyes.

I nodded as we walked forward, but my ears tuned into the voice echo in my mind again.


	11. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Anna

After that intense encounter, everyone felt uneasy. Everyone aside from Olaf, he bounced back pretty quickly as he always does. Kristoff and I walked ahead of Marcus and Elsa who were several paces behind us. Yelana found us again after hearing the extra ruckus from Elsa taming the fire spirit Bruni. It was probably like following an unmistakably loud trail. Bruni seemed quite content nuzzled up on Marcus's shoulder. Kristoff put his arm around me as we walked watching me nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Is that a trick question?" I smirked, trying to keep the mood light.

"I feel as if you've been a million miles away since we got here."

"Uh, last I checked I'm pretty sure I'm walking right beside you."

Kristoff raised his brow and quickly pinched my arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" I complained rubbing my arm.

"Just getting the proof I needed."

"Wow, how old are you again?"

"All jokes aside, Anna. Please, be open with me. Relationships are about trust and honesty, right?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Kristoff?" I shrugged, "Marcus is in the same position that Elsa was just months ago and I'm not sure how I can possibly help. Elsa is being reckless and throwing herself into danger with little to no regard for herself. It's just a lot and I'm useless to help. I offer and do all that I can, but it's pointless."

Kristoff sighed as he pulled me closer and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I call false on that whole speech, Anna. Everything that you do has a purpose. You take initiative always putting others before yourself. Those are just some of the reasons why I love you and why you are an amazing leader."

I smiled warmly as I wiped a single stray tear that fell from my eye. I could always rely on Kristoff to cheer me up. He always managed to do so with minimal effort. I leaned up kissing his cheek softly. Even though this journey has been confusing and full of trials, I just gotta keep putting one foot in front of the other and move on to the next best thing that lay ahead. One moment at a time.

After a few miles of hiking through the forest after our confrontation with Bruni, we found ourselves in a large clearing among the trees. The Northuldra camp wasn't a city, but by a rough estimate there looked to be about thirty to forty people cramped up in this space. White tents lined a dirt path down the center of camp. There were two treehouses built in the trees along the outskirts of the boundary probably made up for the lookouts. Coming behind us from the rear, the group of Arendelle soldiers were following us. Yelana stopped abruptly once she noticed this and got in that man's face from earlier.

"Mattias, what have I told you about showing your face here?" Yelana growled.

"Last I checked, you don't own the forest. Besides, the king and queen of Arendelle are here. Me and my men are sworn to protect them no matter where they are...even if it's in enemy territory." He grumbled.

I don't know what happened between the Northuldra and Arendelle, but I was curious to find out. The anger was tangible between these two groups of people and we had to find out especially if this disagreement involved Arendelle. I stood beside my sister leaning close to her ear.

"Remember what Grand Pabbie mentioned? There is wrong that needed to be made right or whatever. Maybe this is it…" I whispered to her.

Elsa just shrugged seemingly distracted watching these two opposing sides really show anger toward each other.

"Our new friends will rest here for the night." Yelana proclaimed.

"Not a chance!" Mattias spat,

"Enough, everyone!" Elsa shouted, "Please, we should all be civil."

"How about a compromise?" I offered.

"What do you propose?" Yelana asked.

"What if the guys rest with the Arendelle soldiers? My sister and I will rest here."

"No, it's all of us together or none of us." Marcus insisted.

Elsa grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's just for tonight. Please, our hosts are already on edge as it is."

Marcus didn't like it. You could see it as clear as day on his face. He gave Elsa a quick kiss before pulling away.

"Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, you guys are with me." Marcus directed promptly as they all wandered in the opposite direction toward Mattias.

"Sleep over!" Olaf shouted excitedly.

Sven started snorting toward us hesitant to separate himself.

"It's okay, Sven." I nodded.

Elsa grabbed my shoulder. Kristoff approached me giving me a kiss on the forehead before joining the rest.

"See you in the morning?" He nodded, looking between Elsa and I curiously.

"Uh huh. Don't let Marcus burn anything, okay?" I smirked stifling back a laugh.

"Don't worry, I got his back." Kristoff said determinedly.

"Thanks Kristoff." Elsa nodded.

As the boys all left with the Arendelle soldiers, I watched as Elsa's face fell solemnly.

"He'll be fine." I nodded patting her shoulder.

"I know," She paused taking a deep breath, "And I get to practice patience and trust that he will be."

"Marcus clearly has managed control. A lot faster than you did, I might add." I said laughing lightheartedly. I wanted to get my sister focused on something else.

"Hey!" Elsa complained.

"You know it's true." I shrugged.

Her mouth tilted into a smile.

"Don't worry, Queen Elsa." Yelana interrupted, "The soldiers' camp isn't far from here. You can regroup in the morning."

Elsa nodded as Yelana brought us further into the Northuldra camp. Many of the people stared, but waved at us as we walked by their tents. There was a bonfire burning bright as we made our way into the camp. Yelana introduced us to a brother and sister duo of reindeer herders. Their names were Honeymarron and Ryder Nattura.

"I have to say Yelana, for a people who claim to not tolerate Arendelle soldiers, you have warmly welcomed the Arendelle royal family into your midst with little issue. Can I ask why?" Elsa asked suddenly.

What was Elsa doing? Trying to anger our hosts and get us cast out of the forest, not like that mist would let us anyway. Yelana hesitated an immediate answer, but finally obliged us with one.

"We Northuldrans find beauty and harmony within nature. The spirits let us dwell with them in this land, so we are careful to listen to the spirits. Always a peaceful people unless threatened, such a threat came from Arendelle thirty-four years ago and time has not healed a thing between us. I always do what I must to protect my people…"

"We're your prisoners aren't we?" I asked simply.

"Nothing of the sort," Yelana retorted, "Queen Elsa, you have tamed two rampaging spirits since you first arrived here. They don't answer to just anyone. Trust is earned and so is respect and you have mine."

"Great so the feud is over?" I asked, and Yelana quickly refused.

"I don't know what happened in the past," Elsa added, "But I will do whatever it takes within my power to fix what's been broken between the forest and Arendelle. The sins of the past are mine to bear."

"I will share more about that in the morning, if you truly wish to know…" Yelana muttered.

I yawned casually as we continued along. Not even realizing how tired I was, my eyes suddenly felt so droopy. A group of kids waved at us as an older woman approached Yelana. Her dark greying hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a loose strand dangling in front of her face. She wore Northuldran garb, but with one exception and bold choice of color for this particular crowd of people. A bright, magenta shawl hung around her shoulders with embroidery near the fringed hem.

"This is Elise Soknes, she's a member of our council." Yelana introduced.

"Your shawl...where did you get it?" Elsa asked.

I realized the same thing my sister did the moment we saw it.

"I made it." Elise replied, "It's kept me warm on many occasions over the years."

"It's beautiful." I added.

Elsa wiped a single tear that fell from her eye quickly.

"Are you alright?" Elise asked.

"Fine," Elsa muttered sheepishly, "It's just I have an identical shawl back in Arendelle. It's a treasured possession because it belonged to our mother…"

Elise stared between us both with wide eyes and she smiled warmly.

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be Iduna would it?"

My sister and I both nodded together. My heart was racing starting to put together who this woman was.

"I can see her looking back at me in both your eyes," Elise smiled as her eyes got glossy, "She's my daughter."

"So that makes you our…" I muttered.

"Grandmother." Elise nodded and quickly hugged us.

Yelana looked stunned, but smiled at the reunion. Neither of us had no idea another member of our family existed.

We were left alone with Elise and she offered to let us stay with her for the night. There was much we had to talk about. Thousands of questions permeated my mind, but I didn't tiptoe around many of them. Elise asked questions probably just as much as I did. Elsa mainly listened and nodded her head.

"This shawl, I've never noticed all the intricate patterns on it. Are those symbols for the four elemental spirits?" I asked.

I never really noticed it on mother's shawl before, but I already knew the answer to the question. The symbols matched those four rocks that lay outside the entrance to this forest. Not to mention the sketches father had in his journal.

"That's correct." Elise nodded, confirming my assumptions, "Though you see that middle point in the center of each of the four elements?"

Elsa and I nodded urging Elise to continue.

"The Northuldra believe that there is a fifth spirit that keeps all the elements in balance together and in harmony."

"Elsa, do you think the voice you've been hearing...could be tied to the fifth spirit?"

"It's possible." Elsa shrugged casually.

I could see my sister start to zone off in thought though it had us both quite curious. How could there be a fifth spirit with there only being four elements?

"When was the last time you saw our mother?" Elsa asked.

Elise frowned trying to recall clearly what was a distant memory for her.

"I think maybe at ten years?" Elise replied.

"Ten years ago?" I questioned, "That's not so bad."

Elsa grabbed my shoulder shaking her head.

"I think she meant ten years old, right Elise?" Elsa questioned.

Our grandmother nodded as I fell silent feeling immediately awkward.

"My memory is a bit fuzzy, but thirty four years ago, after crown prince Agnarr was injured everything erupted into chaos especially within the spirits of the forest. Iduna hid a letter for me explaining how she helped Agnarr since they were friends and she wanted to make sure he was okay. She said she stowed away to Arendelle and would be back once the prince had improved."

"But then the barrier to the forest went up…" Elsa continued.

"That's right. I haven't seen my daughter in over thirty years, but I see her in both your faces, so that helps more than I could possibly express."

"Elise, she married Agnarr, our father." I added.

"I wondered about that." Elise nodded, "Iduna and Agnarr were quite close. They kept their friendship private because of King Runeard. I'm sure Agnarr became a better king than his father..."

"He was until Elsa was crowned…" I added.

"But why would Elsa…" Elise's eyes widened as she slowly began to connect the dots.

Elsa and I exchanged curious glances. Surely, Elise was told by Yelana about Elsa's rank and especially Marcus's by marriage.

"Forgive me, my memories play tricks on me sometimes." Elise muttered.

"You need to know Elise," Elsa replied taking in a slow, steady breath, "Our parents took a ship that went down during a storm in the North Sea when we were teenagers. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you."

Elsa hung her head as we all fell silent again. Stirring up those memories was harder than I anticipated, but understandably so. Elise cried silently and it was very composed and dignified. I wish I was like that. The only way I knew how to cry was to cry ugly. I could easily see where mom got many of her personality traits from the longer we spent with Elise.

"Well at least I get to reconnect to my daughter through my granddaughters." Elise smiled warmly. We spent many more minutes exchanging memories. Elise showed us drawings mom drew when she was a kid.

"Are there any areas mom would often go to? I'd love to check them out if it's possible."

"Anna, not tonight." Elsa said.

"I don't mind." Elise nodded, "Let me show you a few of her favorite spots."

We left her tent trying not to disturb the peaceful sleep from all those around us. Elise pointed out the reindeer pasture where Honeymarron and Ryder watched over the animals. Mom apparently loved playing with the young reindeer. Next, Elise brought us just a few paces south of the Northuldra camp to where mother practiced archery for defense even as young as nine.

"What are some of your favorite memories with your mother?" Elise asked as we walked through the trees.

"Too many to count…" I smiled, "I remember Gerda getting mad at us for sliding down the stair banisters at the palace. She always said 'proper ladies don't do such things', but then mom found out Gerda was giving us a hard time and slid down the banister every time she was around Gerda and Gerda never mentioned it again to us." I snickered trying to contain my laughter.

"I remember her voice. Even if we were in trouble, she never raised her voice at us. She was patient even with everything I put them both through…" Elsa mumbled growing solemn and grabbed her hand, "But I loved it when mother sang. She knew such beautiful lullabies."

"Huh...I barely remember her doing that." I shrugged.

"It's cause you were often asleep before she made it to the chorus, silly." Elsa smirked.

"Please, do you remember any of the tune?" Elise urged.

"Hmm…" Elsa muttered closing her eyes trying to recall and then she opened her mouth starting to hum a familiar tune. "_Sleep my darling, safe and sound for in this river all is found"_

Elsa couldn't quite remember the rest of the words, but Elise sang the rest of it for us. We listened in awe.

"You know it…" I smiled.

"Who do you think taught it to your mother?" Elise winked.

"Elise, do you know what they say about water in relation to memories?"

"I know that water contains memories. We Northuldrans believe there is a river leagues away that is a resting place for all memories, past and present."

"Really?" I replied.

"Is there a name for it?" Elsa pressed curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't recall, forgive me." Elise replied glumly, but she immediately perked up when we stopped in front of a wide oak tree.

"We're here." She said with a wide smile.

"Where? The middle of the woods?" I laughed.

"My daughter spent a lot of time up there." Elise replied, "By herself, with Agnarr, and even with those other three from that visiting kingdom..."

"Kalde?" Elsa questioned.

"That's it!" Elise exclaimed.

Elsa and I glanced up to find ourselves looked up seeing wooden planks nailed into the trunk leading up to some sort of treehouse hidden beneath the leaves.

"May we go check it out?" I asked Elise.

"By all means." Elise nodded.

I quickly grabbed onto the wooden planks and began to climb up with Elsa right behind me.

"You coming?" I asked Elise.

"I don't think this woman has the capacity for climbing anymore. I'll wait for you down here." She nodded.

I helped Elsa the rest of the way up as we looked around. This little makeshift playhouse was covered in leaves that had fallen scattered all across the floor. Books stacked in rows against the wall. Though pinned to the wall were random pictures of animals, people, and other random things. All of these pictures were signed by our mother.

"This is incredible." I muttered.

"It's amazing getting a glimpse into her past…" Elsa muttered.

"Father must have brought these books here. It's packed just like the library at home." I added.

Elsa and I explored for several minutes even finding some scattered journal entries written by father. He talked about mother often and how much time they spent in the treehouse a sort of hidden sanctuary unknown to our grandfather. We read on further and apparently after befriending the trio of people from Kalde, they all became very close. Mother extended the invite for Zane, Lucia, and James to meet up at the treehouse. I would have kept reading, but there was an immediate shaking beneath our feet that set us on edge.

"Anna, Elsa! We must hurry back!" Elise called to us.

Elsa and I spared no time quickly climbing back down to join Elise, but not before I grabbed the picture sketch of our parents. I knew Marcus would want to see it too. The rumbles continued and we all looked around feeling on edge.

"How are they here? They never come this way…" Elise muttered.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Those stone monstrosities." Elise pointed, putting a finger to her lips.

Rising above the trees nearby, were two enormous creatures probably the size of a small mountain. In fact, they were a small mountain. Small pebbles fell off their form as they seemed to shift the earth under our feet as they made their way through the trees. Elsa looked on terrified and I just watched partially scared, but also intrigued. I quietly took a few steps heading in their direction.

"Anna, no!" Elsa said.

I had to check this out, but the noise stirred the giants as the three of us ducked behind tree trunks to hide our presence. They glanced our way as I peered at them through the leaves of the trees. How extraordinary they were. Once they moved on again, Elsa ran over to me looking angry.

"What did you do that for? You realize those things could stomp once and kill you?" Elsa growled.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged, "I was curious as to what those things were…"

"Those aren't friendly giants, Anna." Elsa replied, sighing heavily.

"Your sister is right, dear…" Elise added as she took a seat beneath one of the tree trunks to catch her breath, "Those creatures are the reason you girls won't have a chance to meet your grandfather."

Elise's voice fell as she recalled the memory and Elsa quickly grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be careless." I said solemnly, "But sometimes you have to take initiative to discover an enemy weakness."

"The Northuldrans just always keep the motto of steering clear when those creatures come around. Your grandfather just got too close." Elise muttered sadly.

As I helped Elise steadily onto her feet, Elsa looked off in the opposite direction. Her eyes looking lost in thought.

"Elsa?" I mumbled.

Then I realized what she might have been hearing and she turned toward me quickly.

"Anna, get our grandmother back to camp. There's something I have to do and it's close." Elsa muttered.

"What?" I asked raising a curious brow.

As quickly as she spoke, Elsa took off in a full sprint toward the north. If the giants were still no so close, I would have yelled her name. Immediately frustrated, we promised to do this together. I glanced at the horizon and it was nearly daybreak.

"Elise, I know we just met, but I have a huge favor to ask and we're family after all, right?"'

Elise just smiled putting her hand to my cheek.

"You have your mother's adventurous spirit in you, Anna. What do you need?" She asked. Once I gave her my specific instructions, I hugged her and ran after my sister without any further hesitation.

* * *

Marcus

The Arendelle camp was small with just a handful of tents and a small campfire in the middle in a clearing of trees maybe a quarter-mile from the Northuldra camp. Mattias apologized that we would be sleeping under the stars tonight due to limited tent provisions. Kristoff didn't mind and honestly neither did I. As tired as I was, I knew that it would be a miracle if I could even sleep tonight. It was late and it had been a tiring day, so we wasted no time bunking down for the night. Bruni hardly left my shoulder and it was kind of great having something even an animal that had powers like mine. His feet and curled up body on my shoulder didn't even hurt. I steered clear of the campfire because it didn't want my powers to be drawn to it and accidentally set another thing on fire. I already had enough of that. Sven hunkered down beside the flames and Olaf settled on the opposite side of Sven so his big, body would block the heat from hitting Olaf too hard, but regardless, his permafrost helped with all things hot. He still avoided getting too close to me though.

Kristoff noticed my hesitation of being near the campfire as I sat down leaning against a hollowed, mossy log behind one of the tents. I closed my eyes leaning my head back in a slump trying to take easy, steady breaths.

"You okay?" Kristoff said as he sat beside me.

I just shrugged casually. The only thing talking would do is stir me up more. I had to keep calm.

"Marcus, you're like a brother to me and we're almost in-laws. I know all those years in the Arendelle guard taught you to shut down and not react emotionally. Those days are behind you and you don't have to put up a front with me. You're a king to two countries now. I know you and normally you rise to all challenges."

"None of those challenges involved anything with fire." I spat.

My outburst stirred Bruni who was napping right on my shoulder. I gently rubbed his head and got him calmed down as he curled right up again against my shoulder comfortably.

"True, but it's time you forgive yourself and do what you've always told Elsa to, what?"

"Own it." I finished with a slight nod.

"You're still you." He said grabbing my shoulder, "You just have a bit of an edge now."

"What? I didn't before?" I said raising an accusing brow.

Both of us started laughing.

"Thanks Kristoff, I needed that."

"It's a season of learning...for all of us." He nodded with a slight smile, "I was raised by trolls. Magic doesn't scare me, it's just misunderstood most of the time."

"I wish more people felt the way you did." I replied.

We rejoined Sven and Olaf beside the fire and after my talk with Kristoff, I was not afraid to be next to the fire, but I still wanted to be as cautious as possible. If I let my guard down for a second, I could accidentally light up the entire forest unintentionally. Sleep found me sooner than I anticipated and my thoughts drifted to my wife.

A quake beneath the ground stirred me awake. At first, it was faint, but it only grew more intense. There was a vacant spot on my shoulder where Bruni once laid and I couldn't see him anywhere. A soldier rushed to put out the fire as Mattias brought a finger to his lips signaling us to keep quiet. Walking through the trees probably a hundred yards away were two giant creatures made entirely of stone.

"Stay quiet and we'll let them pass," Mattias whispered.

None of the soldiers drew their weapons. More sound that way and it's not like the weapons could even be a useful offense against those creatures anyway. Olaf hid behind Sven's antlers nervously as the earth beneath our feet continually pounded and shook slowly fading as the creatures made their way past. Bruni appeared out of nowhere behind Olaf glowing purple. Olaf scooped him up as Bruni happily melted into his cool snow. Bruni couldn't light up, not now. The creatures moved along and everyone somewhat relaxed.

"That was close," Mattias muttered.

"What are those things?" Kristoff asked.

"Stone giants. Earth spirits of the forest." Mattias answered.

"I thought the elementals were smaller," I replied glancing at Bruni.

"Not them." Mattias nodded.

I watched curiously where the creatures were headed and it looked to be in the direction of the Northuldran camp.

"We have to get back," I said, raising my voice full of urgency.

"The Northuldrans can take care of themselves." Mattias nodded, "They know how to start a fight."

"Enough with this feud!" I snapped, "Elsa and Anna, your queen and princess are over there."

"They can handle themselves," Kristoff added.

"I know, but I need to help," I replied.

My hands began to glow as I took off running trying to keep calm and not burn anything. Soon, I saw Bruni floating beside me engulfed in purple flame though looking very calm in expression. His fire wasn't lighting up anything. How could he control it? Kristoff chased after me riding on Sven and as I ran down the hill overlooking the Northuldra encampment, I spotted an elderly Northuldran woman waving me down.

"Over here, your majesty!" She yelled.

The giants had moved beyond the camp by now, so the immediate danger was passed at least. Though curiously, I went over toward the woman with Kristoff and the others following behind.

"You're Marcus, Elsa's husband?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. Please. Are they okay?"

"Fine. We had a close encounter with those giants, but all is well. Elsa took off into the forest and Anna told me to come find you. All of you." She said glancing at Kristoff behind me.

"Who are you? Why did you separate from the camp?" I asked.

"In short, I'm their grandmother, Elise. Now, please go find them. I sense something within the forest that isn't right. The girls will need your help." She told me.

I thanked her promptly as Kristoff offered me a ride on Sven, which would save me some energy. Suddenly, I heard that voice ring out in my head coming from the opposite direction. Curiously I glanced at Bruni who didn't seem stirred by the voice at all. What was going on? No matter, I followed Elises' directions and we quickly took off to find my wife and Anna.


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Elsa

Adrenaline kept me moving faster and faster whizzing and zig-zagging through the expansive network of trees. Only stopping once to catch my breath. The voice kept pushing and pushing me forward until I was looking down upon a coastline to a beach. The smell of the salty ocean filled my mind as I blasted a slide of ice to quicken my descent down to the coast. Again I heard the call again and I sang back in the same tone that seemed to echo across the shores. I rounded the bend toward a small cove and what I saw shipwrecked upon the shore stopped me in my tracks. It was the remains of an Arendelle ship. The flag of my country still remained waving in the wind on the back end of the ship. How was this here? Getting through the barrier would be one thing, but still the ship drifting pattern didn't make sense of how on earth it ended up here. My heart was racing as I raced toward the huge hole in the side of the ship. Anna called after me, but I couldn't wait for her. As I went inside, my stomach yanked around in knots. My sister joined me moments later grabbing her knees to catch her breath.

"You must be in really good shape to take off in a sprint like that." Anna muttered between all her panting. We promised to do this together, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's the voice. The farther and deeper we head through this forest, the clearer and more pronounced its calls."

"I get that, but we left everyone behind. It's not right, Elsa. Marcus, your husband, he's our family. Along with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf…"

"I know that!" I snapped, harsher than I intended to.

"Well your actions would say otherwise. If I know Marcus, he's probably out of his mind with worry for you and he's already have a lot going on himself."

"Enough, Anna. I know what I'm doing."

"I know you think this voice is good, but I don't want you to feel the need to push us all away again."

I glanced at my sister with remorse in my eyes. She spoke the truth and the pang of guilt that hit my stomach made me immediately nauseous.

"Forgive me, Anna. I'll try and do better."

"That's all I ask." She smiled quickly hugging me, "So, who do you think was on this ship to make it through the barrier?"

"Search me, it doesn't make sense."

As we glanced around, we tried to spot anything from the wreckage that might indicate who had booked passage on this ship.

"All of Arendelle ships have that compartment, right?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Compartment?"

"Yeah, Marcus told me about it. It's supposed to be waterproof. Maybe there is a manifest or something. Here help me look." Anna pressed.

We moved around the room at a swift pace looking at any closed door and any nook or cranny on this rig. It wasn't too hard either since this ship was in shambles and we couldn't find anything. Anna searched the back and ended up calling me over after she found a small hidden compartment. I helped her pull out a cylindrical case with a tight lid over the top. Anna yanked it open and slid out the contents inside. There were two large pieces of parchment. One covered in tons of symbols that Anna and I couldn't make heads or tails of. On the other was a detailed map of the area. As I scanned over the page, I noticed a dotted line etched starting out from Arendelle leading north. There was a circle around the ruins of Kalde, but the dotted line continued up even further north.

"Elsa, look someone wrote on this page." Anna pointed out.

I glanced at the writing my sister pointed out and immediately recognized it.

"That's mother's handwriting," I muttered.

"Really?" Anna questioned.

The inscription read: _Answers weren't found in Kalde, but Agnarr and I continue north across the Dark Sea to find Ahtohallan. We need answers to find the source of Elsa's power._

"The source?" Anna questioned.

If I could figure out the source, it would benefit my husband too. His powers clearly were sealed from birth. It would give us both peace of mind knowing where these elemental powers came from.

"Anna, they never mentioned where they were going on that trip when they left that day, right?"

My sister shook her head solemnly. Recalling those dark days still stirred up unpleasant memories for the both of us.

"Olaf said that water has memory, right?"

"He mentioned it, but what does that matter right now?" Anna shrugged.

I quickly knelt down pressing my hands against the floorboards below our feet. I clenched my eyes shut feeling gentle stirring beneath my fingertips. As I sat here doing this, my wounded hand began to throb, but I persisted.

"What happened here…" I said, as my hands started to shake.

Beads of water began taking form and rising from all areas of the ship. I opened my eyes as they began to merge. In a matter of moments, Anna and I watched as an ice statue formed depicting our parents' fate. They clung to each other as waves surrounded them. Anna hugged me tight as my eyes began to water. I ran from the ship not wanting to look at the statue a minute more. I ran up a small hill before my sister stopped me.

"Elsa! It's not like we didn't know what had happened." Anna muttered.

I turned slowly to face her.

"I know, it's just hard seeing it visually." I replied, sheepishly, "And even worse, knowing they boarded that ship pursuing something about me."

My sister quickly grabbed my shoulders looking intensely at me.

"Elsa, no! This isn't your fault, don't even go there."

I wiped a tear from my cheek quickly growing serious as I glanced out at the horizon.

"I have to find it." I said calmly.

"But remember the warning from the song Elise reminded us about? Ahtohallan is dangerous." Anna replied.

"You believe in me right? I know I can do this." I nodded.

"Of course, I do." Anna said quickly.

"So it's time to finish what mother and father started and get some answers…"

"And we will." Anna agreed, "Together."

My heart was racing as I turned back toward my sister.

"Not this time, Anna." I muttered.

"What?"

With my right hand, I froze Anna's boots solid to the ground.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Anna muttered as she tried yanking herself out to no avail.

Anna stared at me looking mostly confused, but definitely angry.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and quickly disappeared down the hill heading toward the coast.

Inhale. Exhale.

Focus was the name of the game right now. I stared out across the vast darkening horizon with white crests of waves crashing right in front of me. I removed my shoes and cape throwing them down on a nearby rock as I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail. I heard Anna screaming my name in the distance. She said she trusted me and I froze her feet to the ground just so she wouldn't try and follow. Next time I saw her, she would more than likely have some serious words with me, but I had no choice right now. I had to do this.

Salty air filled my nose as I took some deep breaths gripping my feet in the sand below me. I heard the voice again beckoning me forward and it seemed to echo across the waters in front of me distinctly louder than the crashing waves.

Then I took off, running straight across the water. My feet barely touched the surface before ice would form at my feet as I ran across. This wasn't the hard part. The farther I got away from the shore, the bigger the crests on the waves became. I tried running up one very tall crest freezing it as I ran, but it was too big and I was pushed back to shore having to start all the way over.

Frustrated, I began again this time freezing more ice on the way over to diminish or slow down the build of the waves power. It worked for half of my running distance, but as I got close, the ice was beginning to buckle. The ice was crushed just as I was underneath the crest, so in a split-second decision, I dove into the body of the wave all together missing the crest and I made it through. My victory was temporary because bigger waves and crests were waiting for me just beyond. The next wave built up quickly and I used the same strategy as the last getting through with no problem. As I broke through this second wave, my body was slammed into a large rock that took the wind out of me. I climbed to the top once I caught my breath a bit and blasted the water below me with ice sliding down to run again.

My heart was racing with excitement and adrenaline as I charged forward toward the incoming wave. Hopefully, this was the last. It was tiring only using my one hand, but I knew I could do this. Instead of freezing the crests again, I took a deep breath and dove down into the body of the wave like I did the last, but the current pulled me down. As I paddled through the dark abyss trying to get my bearings, in the distance I saw a glimmer of two small orbs of light in the distance. They seemed to be getting closer as I began making my way to the surface. I glanced down blinking once and those orbs became a pair of eyes that resembled that of a face of a horse. It swam around me but otherwise left me alone. My lungs were beginning to ache the longer I continued to hold my breath. Finally bursting through the surface as my lungs filled with air. I glanced around trying to pinpoint where I was headed. The shores where I started from were fading away in the distance, so I began paddling my way north. Though suddenly something hit me from below throwing me up in the air sending me down with a splash. This water creature pranced around me acting aggressively. It was more than likely protecting its territory that I had disturbed, and was clearly trying to kill me. I had read about legends of a horse creature in father's library at home called the Nokk. But until now, it was only a legend.

I was launched in the air a number of times catching me off guard each time. As I twirled in the air that third time, I blasted a small rectangle of ice to land on instead of splashing down again into the water. At least now I had an upper hand. Though my ice was no match for this creature breaking through no problem and sending me back into the water again. The Nokk jumped above me pressing against my shoulders and pushing me under with tremendous weight and aggression. It was intense and the creature was unrelenting. I could feel the pressure growing the farther this thing pushed against me. In a last ditch effort, I froze the Nokk from under the water and that seemed to stop it enough for me to swim to the surface for air. My lungs filled again as I breached the surface. Though the Nokk wasn't finished with me yet, it burst out from the depths and began to charge me. I fashioned some thin frosty reins and tried to tame this wild creature by swinging myself on its back. It kicked and reared as it ran around on top of the water surface. My heart was racing the entire time wondering if at any moment I would be bucked off again. No such thing happened. I had the power to tame this creature too? But why? As the Nokk settled, I began directing it toward the northern horizon where I saw the glacier of what I could only assume was Ahtohallan.


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Anna

Shock was the only word that came to my mind. I couldn't believe my sister would leave me like this stuck frozen to the ground, let alone leave me behind at all. All the promises we made clearly didn't mean a thing to her. Doesn't she realize how tired I am of being left out of things?

I tried my best to yank myself free from the ice, but not surprisingly, I wasn't strong enough to break myself free. I was alone for an hour lost in my thoughts. Feelings of betrayal and frustration plagued my mind. Surely my sister knew how hard this would be on me. If she was so certain she could do this alone, why couldn't she just tell me instead of trapping me? It's not like I could freeze water and run across its surface. But Elsa knew me, I would find a boat or raft or the next best thing to go after her. I didn't agree with her method, but I understood why she might have felt the need to take drastic measures keeping me behind. But I hated it! She had shut me out our entire lives, even knowing the reason now, surely I thought that part of our lives was over. Though as I looked up and saw Kristoff and Marcus with Sven and Olaf running toward me, I wasn't the only one Elsa left behind. As my anger began to subside, I mainly felt worried. Elsa, remember the warning...who's going to stop you from going too far when nobody is with you to have your back?


	14. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Elsa

My heart was racing as I steadily approached the glacier just ahead of me. The reins shook from the fierce grip that I had. The Nokk glided gracefully across the surface of the water beneath its hooves. I was trying to figure out why I was so nervous. Was it because I left my sister frozen to the ground back there? Or the fact that Marcus is back there still learning his sense of control? I kept telling myself that my husband was the big reason for me to come all this way alone. It was partially from what Anna and I discovered within my parents' ship about the source of my power, but if Ahtohallan had the answers for me, it had to have them for Marcus too, right? That's what I kept telling myself. Five, ten minutes tops and I would be out of there and headed back.

The Nokk landed on the shore of the glacier and I just stared in awe. The northern lights shone brightly above my head as the colors and view were unlike anything I had ever seen. The lights were so close I wondered if I formed an ice pedestal up high enough, I would be able to touch them. The Nokk stopped its hoof once and bowed its head toward me. Was this a sign of respect? I tilted my head with a slight nod as the creature quickly turned and dove down into the depths just off the shore. I took out my ponytail giving my hair a quick shake before moving toward the opening of the glacial cavern.

My hands were trembling with each step forward I made. Though once I stepped inside that icy opening, I don't think I was scared at all, I was ecstatic. I traced the ice on the walls with my fingertips and luckily for me there was only one way forward. With each step I took, I glanced around in all directions making sure there weren't any other paths to explore. Then finally I called out to the voice and it echoed back to me immediately. As loud and clear as a bell. The ice seemed to pinpoint the sound and I saw something move within the ice. It reacted to my fingers as I touched the ice then it raced down the path following the wall and followed its lead. I kept calling to it with that simple melody and it gradually became louder and louder. Feeling another burst of excitement and joy, I raced forward following the call. Eventually, the path came to a dead end with only a wide slide carved into the floor. I didn't know where this would go, but I didn't care. I sat down and pushed myself down the narrow hole that seemed to drop off toward a deep chasm, so I quickly blasted an ice bridge that slid me right across the ice chasm no problem. My speed tapered off as I came into a wide room, but the opening on the other side was blocked. I walked up to the ice blocking my path and yanked the blockage aside with no issue. My injured left hand wasn't even hurting at his point to my surprise.

Several blocks of ice blocked my path, but with little effort, I easily shoved them aside as I continued my way through calling out to the voice with each step. I ran forward pulling apart an ice wall leading into the largest cavern within the depths of this place. The place was dark save for my powers reacting to the magic within these walls. I wasn't scared as I walked toward the center of the room. Bright lights swirled around me eventually forming four multicolored diamonds with those familiar symbols of the elements. I walked up to each one touching in with my hand and then I moved them onto the ground. There was an open spot in the middle between them all and curiously I stepped onto it. Power immediately surged within me as a pillar of light enveloped me hitting the ceiling of this cavern. Suddenly on the walls, I saw images of memories past and present. People I recognized and others I didn't, it was like a whole visual library and catalog of memories. Though the ones that stood out the most were those of my own family. The lights came down floating around me as my clothes began to transform. A long-sleeved shimmering, sparkling gown with accents of the symbols of the four elements etched across the collar of the dress. As the light continued to envelop me, I watched in awe as the blisters and injuries to my left hand healed instantly. I suddenly understood why I could tame those creatures. Bruni. Gale. The Nokk. I was the fifth spirit.

It was hard to believe in all honesty, but there was no other explanation to what my power could signify. Though if this was where my powers came from, how did Marcus fit in? What did his powers mean on account of Kalde? I swirled the energy around my head a bit and threw my hands down on the ground. Then hundreds of moving snow and ice sculptures encased the room. I saw glimpses of my own memories. Childhood. Marcus, Anna, and I playing in our snow forts. Countless compilations of Anna talking to me through a closed door. Though she was never alone when she did this, Marcus was always with her. I saw Hans introducing himself to my sister and that put a bad taste in my mouth. I quickly crumbled down that sculpture. Marcus walking around with Pieter by his side with Rebekka hugging them. The hardest thing to see again was accidentally striking Marcus with my power. I'm still so thankful I didn't kill him. Maybe his powers of fire saved him that day, but of course, he didn't have them then. Eventually, I came across my grandfather Runeard talking to a man who had the crest of the Southern Isles and I didn't like what I was hearing. Though there was a third man with a kingdom crest that I didn't recognize. The crest had two beasts with claws extended fighting each other. I could make out the intricate detail even with just the snow. They were discussing the Northuldra people.

"Do I have the Southern Isles and Kalde at my back?" Grandfather asked.

What was this? Was this a declaration of war? Three kingdoms talking about snuffing out the Northuldra people due to their connection with the elementals of the forest. Fear of power being a major factor clearly. I knew all too well how fear could impact someone, but what they were discussing was madness. The short petite man with the lion crest stepped forward.

"Kalde will help you, my Lord. In return, we should be partners in trade. Is it a deal?"

It took me a moment, but the man representing Kalde was a lot younger than the man I knew today. It was the Duke of Weselton though back then, he was serving Kalde, his name was Callum. Marcus told me about his grandfather a while ago. It was so weird to see him here now. The man from the Southern Isles agreed to the terms too and the men continued to plot. All three powerful kingdoms going against the Northuldra people...how could they stand a chance? This was insanity!

The men moved further down into another opening of the cavern I hadn't noticed on the south end of the room and I quickly followed. I wanted to hear all their plans, but as I ventured down the path, it got dark and narrow fast. There was an edge to the path leading to a steep drop below into a large murky pool of cool, blue water. The warning from mother's song rang in my ears.

_Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned._

I heard the warning, but I couldn't stop here. I took a big breath and dove down into the depths, but I landed on solid ice surprisingly. I wasn't even swimming. Though I felt an intense chill down to my bones the likes I had never felt before. But I watched and waited as my grandfather raised his sword against the leader of the Northuldra. He was defenseless and my grandfather, Runeard, ended his life. I felt sick. All three kingdoms Arendelle, Southern Isles, and Kalde celebrated their triumph. Callum ventured back to their camp where two teenage boys approached him.

"Zane, James, our kingdom is secured," Callum said, hugging his sons.

"About time." One son said smugly, "The elementals can't outmatch a king."

"I don't think it's right." The other son replied looking solemn.

"It had to be done, Zane." Callum nodded, "But get your things, we're leaving this forest and going home to Kalde."

Those three left and shortly after, the celebration was cut short as the Northuldra people charged into the camp in defense of their now fallen leader.

"No!" I cried out, but as I took a step my feet stuck to the ground. I looked at my hands and they were turning white as I trembled. Is this what it was like to feel freezing? I gritted my teeth as with a last shot of power, I blasted magic energy up above me sending it to my husband and sister. They would know what to do. My life was worth finding out the truth.


	15. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Anna

I honestly couldn't stay mad at her forever. Once the boys had caught up with me, my temper had simmered down a bit. Kristoff luckily had an ice pick he always carried with him in his satchel and Marcus just watched Kristoff chip me out nervously.

"You know, with your powers, this would go quite a bit faster…" Kristoff said looking up at Marcus.

Marcus shook his head in response.

"Not a chance, you have seen what I've done merely by accident. No, I'm not going to risk hurting anyone else." He snapped.

I understood why he was so worked up and even more so with Elsa missing. Marcus shoved his hands under his crossed arms to hide his slowly glowing hands. This fear was all too familiar and Marcus needed to know none of us were afraid of him. I've done this before with my sister and I'll do it again with my brother in law.

Once Kristoff finally got me free, we made further plans for what to do. Olaf walked ahead of us staring out upon the ocean shore nearby.

"I can't believe she left us behind…" He mumbled.

I knelt beside him giving him a gentle hug.

"It'll be okay, Olaf. Elsa knows what she's doing."

"I still can't believe she froze you here" Marcus muttered, "It's not like her."

"Well, apparently my sister chose to go it alone." I snapped.

Maybe my anger hadn't dissipated as much as I thought.

"Easy Anna…" Kristoff replied pulling me toward him, "She'll be okay."

It was selfish of me to be this upset in front of Marcus. He probably felt exactly how I did and he had to keep his powers in check, which probably was brutal for him. I gave Kristoff a quick peck on the cheek thanking him for his kindness. He put his arm around the small of my back and we both glanced at Marcus.

"What do you suggest we do while we wait for Elsa?" I asked him casually.

Marcus looked between Kristoff and I with a wide-eyed gaze. Was it fear? Confusion? Maybe a bit of both, but I don't think Marcus was quite himself. He stuttered a couple of words trying to get his thoughts together.

"You want to sit here and wait?" He finally muttered.

"Marcus, you know patience isn't my best quality." I teased with a casual eye roll trying to keep the mood light.

"Of course, we all want to be sure Elsa is safe, but we should believe in her. She knows what she's doing…"

"She went to a glacier, right?" Olaf giggled, "She must be having a party. Though I feel a bit excluded."

Seconds later, a blast of ice came from nowhere hitting the ground right behind me. We all panned around looking for Elsa expecting her to be running toward us from the water, but she was nowhere to be found. Though curiously, the blast of power formed into two large ice sculptures. One of them was my grandfather Runeard with his sword raised against a Northuldran man. The other was a father with his two teenage sons. I recognized the father, though he was much younger than the man I met at Elsa's coronation reception who was the worst dancer. Callum, the Duke of Weselton. I could hear an exchange of dialogue in my head almost a narration for these two memories.

"Does everyone else hear that, or is it just me?" I asked.

"I hear it." Marcus nodded.

"What are these memories?" Kristoff asked.

I continued to listen to the narration of the memory and glanced between the sculptures. Marcus was fixated on the other one.

"My grandfather raised his sword against the defenseless Northuldra leader. Runeard lied when he said that dam leading out from Arendelle was a gift. It was a trick."

"I hear my father's name in my head. My grandfather and my father were there when this betrayal happened…" Marcus muttered.

"It seems to me they left before everything went down between the kingdoms." Kristoff added.

"Who is the other son?" Marcus questioned, "I didn't know my father had a brother."

"Oh Marcus, the treehouse!" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He replied.

"There was a picture Elsa and I found in a treehouse that our parents often hung out in. The journal entries that my father wrote...it all makes sense."

"English, Anna." Marcus urged.

"My father's journals and that picture gave a name along with Zane and Lucia. The name was James. Our parents were close, Marcus. Or I think they were…" I told him.

Marcus looked to be in a daze. He didn't know what to make of anything in this moment. Though little by little, pieces were coming together. Marcus began to breathe heavily as he took several steps away from us. His hands were beginning to glow. He was getting worked up.

"Kalde assisted in the murder of that man." Marcus concluded, "The connections Kalde has with Arendelle go farther than I anticipated. I can't believe this. Any of it."

Marcus and I had many other questions, but one thing was for certain. Elsa found the truth.

Moments later, snowflakes began swirling around us and we all glanced around wondering where it was randomly coming from. Olaf put his hands in the air excitedly, but then slowly let them down.

"This is strange, guys. I feel like I'm melting and yet I'm not by a fire." Olaf muttered.

Sven grunted a few times nervously getting our attention and Marcus backed away more.

"I swear, it's not me." Marcus muttered.

"I don't feel heat either." Kristoff agreed.

Olaf looked at me with wide eyes.

"My snow is flurrying and it's going away."

Kristoff and I exchanged curious glances and my heart started racing because I knew Olaf's magic was tied to my sisters since she made him.

"I don't think Elsa is okay." Olaf mumbled glumly.

"What?" Marcus snapped.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Kristoff reasoned.

Olaf's carrot nose kept sliding down his face and I tried to keep it in place, but it wouldn't stay. I pulled Olaf toward me holding him close.

"Olaf, can I have a warm hug?" I asked with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Always." He smiled.

I held my friend close completely at a loss for words and unsure of how to help him. Was he scared? Olaf patted my cheek with his hand.

"No tears, Anna. Okay?"

"I-I love you, Olaf." I mumbled.

Then he faded away.

Silence overcame us. Kristoff pulled me into his arms as I cried like the mess I was onto his shoulder. Marcus was pacing and his movements were definitely making me feel uneasy. I looked up at him wiping my nose.

"Marcus, stop."

"Is that an order?" He grumbled.

"What's with the attitude?" I snapped, "Is that fire power making you an angrier person inside?"

"Knock it off, you two." Kristoff interrupted.

"I'm sorry, am I the only one worried about Elsa?" Marcus continued.

"Of course you aren't." I replied.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!" He snapped again.

I wasn't used to seeing Marcus this way.

"With Olaf gone, how can we be sure Elsa is alright? Your sister...my wife might be dead." He said harshly.

"Stop saying that!" I growled as tears fell from my cheeks.

Everyone always dealt with grief differently. We had just lost Olaf, but we he had no conclusive evidence that Elsa was gone. Though who was I kidding, Olaf fading away was evidence enough. With tears coming down my cheeks in droves, Marcus glanced at me quickly, but avoided my gaze. Then he turned around like something else caught his attention. I was done with his cruel attitude. Before I even thought about it, I ran away toward the trees. Kristoff ran after me calling my name.

I ran blindly for probably a mile or so with trees looking like blurry sticks as I passed them. All I knew was that I had to get away. I refused to accept the facts that something happened to my sister. Being my sister, I thought I would feel something deep down, like I would know for certain that something was wrong. I warned her not to go too far and in the end I couldn't help her. I was pretty sure I was headed west, but soon my path dumped me out on a rocky cliff shelf with a river below probably about twenty feet down. It was narrow and seemingly unstable, but I was afraid to move so I just froze. Kristoff appeared maybe a minute behind me. I never knew I could outrun him. Though he looked nervous as I stood out on that cliff.

"Anna…" Kristoff muttered nervously trying to catch his breath.

I desperately wanted to reach my hand out toward him, but I was afraid to move. This piece of rock was very unsteady.

"You're standing on obsidian...it's really fragile rock. Walk toward me one step at a time." Kristoff directed me.

I barely moved to follow his instruction and more intense cracking was heard below my feet. It was now or never. I made another quick step preparing myself to jump toward Kristoff, but the shelf of rock broke off too quickly. Kristoff reached to grab my hand, but our fingers only barely grazed each other. Kristoff yelled my name as I splashed into the water below. It was a relatively painless landing, but that wasn't the hard part. There was strong current underneath pulling me along. Kristoff hopped on Sven's back and both of them hopped down the rocks following the river after me. White tips of river rapids continually splashed in my face making it difficult to look around or avoid any debris in the water. I think I could barely hear Kristoff yelling my name, but it was hard to hear with my ears going in and out of the surface of the water. The current pulled me under and I was tossed around violently. I smacked my legs and arms against large rocks underneath the water and also hit my head as I fought against the current to breach the surface for air. The rapids settled a bit, but the current remained strong as I was pulled into the mouth of a cave. Sven stopped running once reaching the mouth of the cave and Kristoff hopped off looking ready to dive in after me.

"Kristoff, no!" I yelled, "I'll find a way through."

He hesitated jumping in clearly hearing me looking nervously as I was pulled away.

"Anna!" He called nervously.

Seconds later he disappeared from my view as the river narrowed within the cave and began to separate into smaller branches. I paddled with my stinging arms and picked the path ahead of me on the right hoping I wouldn't be dumped out and skewered on some stalagmites or something. I slid down a long drop trying to hold back a scream as my stomach dropped. Luckily, I splashed down into a small pool that broke my fall. I swam to the surface and took a big breath throwing half my body up out of the water against the rocky shore. I laid there for a minute catching my breath, but I was cold and had to get out of the water. My body ached with every movement I made. I wrung out my hair once I was out of the water and examined my injuries. Now the adrenaline had begun to dissipate, I was feeling pain in new areas. My head throbbed from the blow I took in the water and there were cuts and scrapes on many places all over my body. The sleeve on my left arm was hanging by a few threads, so I quickly ripped the rest of it off throwing it to the ground. All things considered, at least I was still breathing.

I peered around at my surroundings not sure where this cave would lead. It was hard to make heads or tails of a direction, but there was only path forward to follow so I marched forward. It was freezing in here and I had no way to start a fire though luckily I wasn't in completely dark. There were small cracks within the walls that had an eerie glow about them. I examined one of the spots and all I could see was something slimy. It must have been a glowworm of some kind. At least I wasn't in pitch black darkness. I maintained a steady pace putting one foot in front of the other just desperate to find my way out.

I wasn't sure if it was an hour or two of walking, the balls of my feet began to ache. All my focus and determination vanished as I came to a dead end of the path. I retraced my steps curious if I had missed another branching path hidden in the wall, but I found no such thing. My hands balled into fists as I beat against the closest wall and I began crying again. In silence, lost and alone, I pressed my back against the wall and slid down to the ground.

_Elsa, where do I go from here?_

Several minutes passed me by, maybe even longer. It was cold and I felt empty devoid of anything to lift my spirits. How could I do this? This was pathetic.

"_Get up Anna!"_

I swear I could hear her voice inside my head.

_We need to restore honor to Arendelle. You know what needs to happen, but you can't sit here and wallow!_

The voice was clear and stern. Was it her? Or was I just imagining it? Either way, I wiped my cheeks picking myself off the ground slowly with every pained bone in my body screaming at me as I did so.

"Elsa?" I called to her and I thought I heard her say 'up here'. I glanced around frantically following the glowing light from the worms in the walls above my head. Just nearby above my head was a small space in the wall big enough for me to squeeze through. I was in for a climb, but that was my best shot at getting out of here.

I slowly began the climb and I was hardly the best rock climber. I learned that when I tried ascending the north mountain after my sister way back when. My right foot slipped several times as I sliced my palm on the edge of a rocky edge. It stung tremendously, but I had to keep going. After fighting gravity long enough trying to pull me down, I finally made it to the top, but there was a small gap between me and the exit. I sucked in several brave breaths as I stepped back as far as I could go against the wall before sprinting and leaping across the gap. My legs dangled in the air for mere seconds before safely landing on the other side. I tucked and rolled my landing brushing myself off as I peered back over the gap. Adrenaline was still rushing through my veins. As I turned to leave out the small opening, I hoped this was the way out and not another dead end. To my relief, after a bit more climbing, I finally saw the sun.

I made it back outside in the fresh air and I'd never been so grateful for it. I was pretty high off the ground, so I took advantage of this birds eye view of everything in immediate sight. I saw the river that swept me away nearly drowning me and further along the bank, I saw some rocks that appeared to be moving. As I squinted a bit, I was surprised to realize it was the earth giants snoozing so close. Though just beyond where they lay, I saw the dam that my grandfather Runeard built. It started a feud with three otherwise peaceful kingdoms causing unnecessary deaths. Just looking at it made me sick. It had to come down and I was just the person to do it, but I knew I'd need help. I hopped down several ledges returning to ground level as I dashed between trees wading across the river getting to the other side. I needed to be on the other side before alerting the giants to my presence. They were in for a rude awakening.

Immediately I started yelling and throwing rocks toward them.

"Hey! Wake up!" I screeched.

At first nothing, but then I remembered the tune my sister used so I tried that melody next. Seconds later, the eyes of the giants popped open as three of them sat up from the bank looking confused and disoriented.

"Hey, down here!" I called.

The giants glared at me and rose to their feet looking at me menacingly. I began to run toward the dam, but I was quickly thrown off my feet landing on my back as one giant made a single step. That was unexpected. No matter, I stood up and ran for the dam as quick as I could. Though I greatly misjudged how close I need to be to the giants because they were too close for comfort and their stomping threw me to the ground several times. I was exhausted and my body hurt everyone, but I kept pushing forward. Then I fell again and I saw the foot of one of the giants beginning to fall toward me. As I quickly resigned myself to join my sister, I heard a familiar voice call my name and scoop me off the ground. Kristoff appeared out of nowhere riding on Sven as he sat me in front of him. Sven's hooves thundered across the ground with tremendous speed.

"Kristoff!" I smiled.

"Hey, I'm here. Is there anything you need?"

"Get me to the dam." I muttered.

"You got it." He nodded, "Hurry Sven!"

Sven grunted determinedly as he continued to charge forward. There was more climbing to be had once we reached the edge of the dam. I asked Kristoff to give me a boost as I made my way to the top. The boost helped. The giants seemed to lose sight of me until I drew their attention once I was ready. I sang using that melody again marching across the top of the bridge that was resting just on top of the dam surface. It did the trick as the giants did their job beautifully. They threw rock after rock trying to hit me, but missed me hitting the foundation of the dam. Several attempts made, but finally on the final impact, water began spewing out from the now crumbling stones of the dam. As the bridge began to fall, I ran to the other side to meet Kristoff. I had to leap for my life across a missing gap that had broken already. I managed to snag the edge of the side as Kristoff helped me up quickly. He hugged me and kissed me multiple times.

"You scared me, Anna."

"Can't deny that I keep you on your toes." I winked.

"Mind explaining what the point of this was…"

Kristoff helped me back onto my feet as I brought my hand to his cheek.

"Arendelle's honor needs to be restored and sometimes to do that...it requires a clean slate."

Kristoff and I watched as the raging waters burst through the remainder of the dam debris.

"Arendelle is on the fjord...it'll be flooded." He muttered.

I pulled him closer resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know…" I whispered.

My sister was gone and soon my home would be too, but I knew this was the next right thing that needed to happen.

* * *

Hey Readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be up soon! As always, you readers rock :)


	16. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Marcus

I was too harsh. My powers really seemed to have changed some aspects of my personality or maybe it was really me. I wasn't the same young man who fell in love with a young woman with ice magic. I wasn't just the head of the guard. I was a king to two countries. I've already dealt with several errors in judgment, this one being one of the worst. In my short time as king, I was tired of making mistakes.

Something happened to my wife and I couldn't help her. The rest of us left behind while she went off on her own and I was furious knowing I had nobody to blame, but myself. I was left alone stewing in my toxic thoughts. Then I heard that voice. It was a lot stronger and louder than any other time I had heard it. My thoughts became a dull roar in the recesses of my mind. What I heard in my head was hard to ignore. The trees around me began to blur as I could pinpoint the direction that I heard the call. Could it be Elsa? I wasn't entirely sure. For several minutes, I felt like I was floating across the ground still following the direction of the voice. I know my feet flew across the ground almost like I was flying or floating. My heart was racing and yet I wasn't stopping to catch my breath. Deep in my veins, I felt the heat from my power that I've been trying to keep at bay. Worry set in heavy as I focused on these thoughts and I swear I could hear my wife in my head.

_Embrace your gifts, Marcus. Don't be like me. You're unique. Let your power explode from within._

Maybe it was all in my head, but I had to hold onto something. Anna thought Elsa was gone, but I didn't dare to believe it. I couldn't. Perhaps the torch inside me could reach her somehow and bring her back to us.

Continuing my march westward, the trees began to change in color and variety in what seemed like a few steps. One step I was seeing colors of green and orange-colored leaves, but then the next I noticed dead trees with empty branches. The bark on these trees was devoid of life. I stopped suddenly and came to an eerie open clearing. No grass at my boots just arid dirt. Any remaining plant life was dead. Maybe I had lost my way and as I turned to retrace my steps, I heard the voice beckoning to me again. It was closer now than ever. This reignited my excitement because I wanted to find the source of this voice. Maybe they had fire powers just like me. As I walked forward, there was no destination ahead of me, but then I felt a magical force yanking me forward. It was similar to how the family and I were pulled into the enchanted forest upon arriving here. A magic barrier clearly protecting something though it wasn't fog like what surrounded the whole forest border, this barrier was invisible. Once I passed through, I didn't even look back behind me. The call was strong and hidden in plain sight behind this barrier was a volcano simmering in the distance. It urged me forward and I didn't once look back.

My hands really began to glow and emit steam out of my palms at least nobody nearby was in danger. The ground beneath my feet began to rumble as I approached almost like it was reacting to me though I knew I had never been here before. The voice kept beckoning me toward the fiery volcano like it was coming from inside. Surely that couldn't be possible. I stopped short of the volcanic rock. The air reeked of sulfur.

_Now what?_ I thought.

Why would the voice lead me here stranded with a dead end?

"You have to open the door…" A voice called out behind me.

A tall man approached seemingly out of nowhere. My fire grew from my palm as I prepared for an ambush or anything else that might do me harm.

"Ease up, Marcus. Is this how you want your first impression to your uncle to go down?"

I lowered my hands, but the flames wouldn't cease. My lack of control always revealing itself at the worst moments.

"James Terryn?" I questioned.

"In the flesh." He replied, bowing to me.

This man had me beat in height at least by several inches making him over six feet tall. His face showed no signs of aging or greying in his hair. He was clearly older than me, but younger looking than I figure someone claiming to be my uncle would look. His dark chestnut eyes matched his hair that was pulled back in a neat low ponytail.

"What did you...I mean, how did you? Why are you here?" I muttered trying to piece together a form of a question aloud.

"I'm here to help you, my nephew. You're going to need it for what's to come."

"What proof do you have that you're my blood?" I demanded.

"My word is my bond."

"That means nothing coming from a complete stranger."

He glanced down at my hands and smiled.

"You have the gift of embers. Your father and I always hoped to be granted such power."

"I'd hardly call it a gift. Though one perk of our family bloodline is that we're immune."

James took my hands still aflame and he held tightly as I tried to yank myself from his grip. He gave no reaction to what should be a severe burn to both of his hands. After thirty seconds, he dropped my hands.

"I told you, my word is my bond."

"That was foolish, I could have hurt you." I grumbled.

"I'm glad you're here nephew, now you can free our family."

"Free them? Until meeting you, I thought our family was dead."

"What led you here? A voice correct?"

"How would you know that?" I asked, raising a curious brow.

"It was the call of your mother. She and your father have been trapped inside of that volcanic prison for over twenty years." James nodded.

Now I knew this couldn't be for real. Reuben told me about what happened with my family the night of the Kaldsian siege. The slaughter of my family and Kalde citizens.

"You were only a baby the night of the siege. Traitors on the inside of Kalde lowered the gates and let our enemies flood our walls. You were only a baby and your mother took you and ran to keep you safe. She took you to Arendelle, correct?" James asked.

I nodded.

"Many lives were taken that night and few survived. I was taken prisoner by our enemies while your father made a miraculous escape following after your mother and you."

"I was told they both died." I muttered.

"A greatly exaggerated story I'm afraid." James shrugged,

I searched his eyes and still was uncertain if I could believe this man. The call rang out again clear as a bell and being so close to the uncertain source gave me such excitement. What if my uncle was telling me the truth.

"Where have you been all these years? Why haven't you tried to find me?"

"As I said, I was a prisoner and I'm lucky I made it out with my life. A deal was made for my life and once I was free, I made every attempt to find anyone in my family."

"How long have you been free?"

"A few short months. I returned to Kalde to find it in ruins."

"There were people still living there. Didn't they tell you where to find me?"

James shook his head solemnly. I found it strange that Reuben didn't tell James about me.

"How would you know my parents are still alive in there?"

"You hearing the call is proof enough and this place isn't just any ordinary volcano. It is the source of ancient power that Kalde people are gifted with. I see you're trying to control yourself as we speak."

Feeling a little embarrassed, I tucked my hands behind my back.

"You have nothing to feel ashamed about, nephew. Your power is a gift."

"Some gift that without control I can harm those I love most."

"Fear is the enemy, not your power." James nodded patting my shoulder.

He had a soft spoken voice that was calming to hear.

"If you'll let me, Marcus. Let me show you what this place has to offer someone like you. Not to mention reuniting with your parents."

"Why couldn't you get them out?"

"I don't have that power." James said, glumly.

The call echoed loudly in the recesses of my mind once again. If my parents were in fact still alive, I would stop at nothing to get them free.

"Lead the way, James." I nodded.

"The first step starts with you, nephew. Place your hand on the surface of the rock."

I followed his instruction and just touched the surface of the rock wall and my hand immediately began to tingle. Something reacted with my powers as a portion of the rock wall slid to the side revealing an entrance inside this volcano. James quickly led me inside.

"What is this place?"

"This is known as Incendos. The birthplace of fire power for the Kalde line. There is tremendous power in this place. Do you feel it?"

My hands balled into fists and continued to glow brightly though I didn't feel like I was going to accidentally release power. Either I was suddenly capable of control or that was the power of this place.

"I feel it in every vein of my body. If this place is for the Kalde line, why are my parents trapped?"

"They sacrificed much to save you, their son. At the cost of your freedom, Incendos took theirs."

"They're stuck here because of me?" I muttered feeling immediately gut punched. I felt sick and guilt immediately crept up inside. "I have to get them out."

"And that is why we're here." James nodded.

James led the way inside as we began winding down in a spiral, edged against the wall. Only one single path lay ahead that was only a yard across. Glancing barely over the edge I saw molten lava and smoke emanating from the core of this place. I didn't at all feel a surge of heat from the lava. Thanks for my Kalde genes I suppose.

The path narrowed as we made our way down and the call urged me forward. Was this really the voice of my mother calling me? I asked James so many questions as we pressed on. Basically everything leading up to the siege of Kalde.

"Arendelle and the Southern Isles were the key conspirators against Kalde." James told me. I knew about the tension with the Northuldra, but why would Arendelle get involved? Agnarr and Iduna were close with my parents. Anna showed me those journal entries and pictures. This didn't make any sense unless those journals were a lie. Agnarr brought me into their kingdom as a baby and gave me to Pieter and Rebekka to raise as their own. Did he do this out of guilt for what happened to Kalde? It made sense. Growing up as the adopted son of the Arendelle royal guard captain appointed to by King Agnarr, I might as well have been a prisoner of war. My anger began to stir within me. I'm not sure if it was the stifling air within this volcanic chamber, but it made me uneasy.

"You've been in Arendelle all these years, correct?"

I nodded.

"I eventually married their queen and now I'm a king to two countries. Kalde and Arendelle. My powers surfaced one time when I visited the Kalde ruins."

"Marcus, how could you be a king to the country that destroyed your people and your family?"

There was immediate guilt. I'm sure James didn't mean anything by it, but it struck a chord. I pounded the rock wall to my right with my fist. I yelled in frustration as both hands blasted out a beam of fire. James stepped back, but didn't look afraid, he should be. I pulled back my hand from the wall. My knuckles were cracked and now bleeding and stung tremendously, but I didn't care. It's a heart wrenching notion when you find out your entire life has been a lie. Was anything real? If Agnarr were still alive, would he have allowed Elsa and I to marry? I felt sick. James grabbed my shoulders.

"Let's press on. All will be well."

I began to move my legs again as I heard the voice of my mother again calling to me. The only thoughts that filled my mind now were just to set my parents free finally after all these years.

Lava bubbled below us coming from the core in the pit of this cavern. We finally reached the bottom of the spiral, but it was a dead end halted by a giant rock wall.

"Where are they, uncle?" I shouted, clenching my fists in anger.

"This wall is a door and your parents are trapped just beyond."

I saw some etchings in the rock surface of some language unfamiliar to me. James didn't notice it or point it out.

"What's that?" I asked.

James looked up following my finger point.

"It's a warning." He replied, "Something about dangerous prisoners.

"I know I don't remember them, but I doubt my parents are dangerous." I shrugged.

"Would you say the same about yourself?" James questioned, raising an accusatory brow.

I recoiled, my uncle was laying on the guilt heavily.

"But why here?"

"They did it to save you. To release them, all you have to do is put both hands on the wall and expel your fire energy."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Until the door opens." James answered.

My uncle took a step back as I stepped up to the door taking several deep breaths. I hesitated for a moment until the call beckoned me again. It was soothing and sweet to hear knowing that it was the voice of my mother. I quickly placed my palms against the rock surface and closed my eyes trying to focus and it was harder than I thought it would be. A few minutes passed and I couldn't get my fire to release.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I-I don't know." I muttered.

"Why are you resisting, Marcus?" James snapped, "Your parents are trapped. We need to get them out."

"I know!" I shouted, "I'm trying!"

"Well try harder, you're the only one with the ability to do this."

Beads of sweat began to drip down my face as I began to focus again. Hundreds of thoughts filled my mind. How I grew up in Arendelle and befriending Elsa and Anna. Anna and I became best friends in those years while Elsa isolated herself. Fighting my place for years and eventually falling in love with Elsa. Then I began to think of Kalde and those visits to see Reuben. I learned a lot about my past from him, but next to nothing was similar between what James had shared versus Reuben's story. The main similarity was the siege of Kalde. Pain began building in my muscles like I was resisting my power. Then I thought of what my uncle told me and I tried to embrace it fighting through the pain, but it was strange, I never felt pain when expelling my power before. As two fire blasts came from my hands hitting the door, the rock began to glow. I shouted in an agonizing cry. My hands were shaking as I kept them on the door, but felt like I could fall to the ground.

"Keep pushing, Marcus!" James urged.

My hair was damp with sweat and I felt something coming from my nose. I leaned to my right wiping my nose on my shoulder and as I pulled away, there was blood in its place. This wasn't good. I don't know how much longer I could take this. James looked eager as he paced behind me watching and waiting for the doors to open. Until finally they did.

The wall slid to both the right and left and a bright light shone through as I quickly covered my eyes from the intensity. Seconds later it dissipated and looked in the room expecting to find my parents. There was nobody here. There was a pool of lava bubbling in the center, but nothing else other than rock. I ran inside stopping a few feet short of the lake of lava. Feeling crushed, I whirled around looking at my uncle.

"What's the meaning of this? Where are they?" I yelled.

"Dead." James replied, coldly.

"But you said…"

"I had to say something to get you here to open the door."

"The voice...I heard it."

Just then it echoed again and I spun around trying to find its origin. Then the sound seemed to echo from James.

"It was you?" I challenged, crouching in a defensive position.

"Within all magic, there is memory. It is indeed your mother's voice from long ago."

"You have magic?"

"Of sorts. It isn't elemental. More like one of decay. I needed you Marcus and thank you for opening the door."

Enraged, I threw up my hands and tried to focus all my energy in scorching this man. Family or no family. James waved his hand and black magma seeped out from the rock beneath my feet slowly crawling up my boots. It should have burned me, but it was only warm. I tried to step out of the gunk, but I couldn't. My boots were stuck like glue. I couldn't burn it. I reached for my sword at my belt desperate to cut myself free as James grabbed both my hands getting in my face.

"You have power, boy. No doubt. My magma immobilizes, but also has a secondary purpose of corruption."

The magma was rising quickly growing above my waist. I tried to move or jerk myself free, but it only seemed to make the magma rise faster. James covered my hands in the magma securing them down fast. I was defenseless. Useless.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"A part of myself that has been lying dormant in here for centuries."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kuva, tyrant of flame and shadow and as a reward for your assistance, I won't kill you."


	17. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

Elsa

Did I die? Or was this just a form of sleep? Warmth began to consume my body all of a sudden. My heart began pulsing inside my chest.

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump. _

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I watched as the ice that once enveloped my skin disappeared and I could move again. Anna got my message. It was probably the only reason I was alive now. I had to get out of this pit of Ahtohallan. My teeth chattered as I tried to regain control of my breathing. Soon, the Nokk appeared from the depths of this place and knelt down low as I clumsily got on its back. So much easier than the first time we met.

"Take me up there." I muttered pointing weakly.

I blacked out as the Nokk took me away. When I came to again, the Nokk remained by my side like a loyal companion letting its mane of water wet my face trying to wake me. My eyes fluttered as I made out being in the glacier above the river. The place where my new powers had reawakened. I gently patted the nose of the Nokk thanking it for getting me to safety while I attempted to catch my breath. My body already was feeling less stiff.

Something deep down felt off, like something was horribly wrong. I couldn't shake the feeling and I knew that I couldn't just sit here and rest. Unsteadily I rose to my feet and contacted the memories within Ahtohallan. Slowly summoning the images on the icy walls around my head.

"Show me Marcus and Anna." I demanded.

Images began filling up the surface of the ice. I saw my sister with Kristoff standing on top of the dam on the fjord and it was broken. This confirmed she got my message and did what needed to be done. Though my heart sank as I saw that wall of water splashing its way down the fjord toward Arendelle. It wasn't my only concern as I saw my husband in a separate image. He wasn't with Anna and Kristoff, but a stranger stood before him and he was no ally. He was trapped and slowly being enveloped by some substance. I couldn't tell what it was. I asked the images to show me where Marcus was and it showed a volcano though hidden by a magic barrier. There was no time to lose. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I hopped up on the back of the Nokk.

_You must choose one, you can't save both. _A voice rang out from Ahtohallan.

Watch me! I thought.

I reared the Nokk frantically as we raced to the surface. If only I could reach Anna or Marcus. They both probably feared the worst. Did they think I had perished?

The voice in my head told me I had to choose. Tears streamed down my face as the Nokk thundered forward. We made it out upon the waters of the ocean and I had to choose a direction. Arendelle was to the east and with my new powers, I could see beyond that magical barrier. The volcano was to the west and Marcus's life hung in the balance. The decision was easy. The barrier around the forest was gone. The Northuldrans were free with Anna bringing down the dam of deception. I felt ashamed that my own grandfather did such a horrific thing. This was just one step in making right that wrong. But now my next choice was made and I shot up a blast of my power sending it out across the sky. Then I quickly directed the Nokk heading west.

It seemed to take forever to reach that large volcanic rock, but the Nokk's speed was unlike any other. The creature got me to the door that was open revealing a narrow cavern inside. I dismissed the Nokk because clearly it was unsteady being on such humid ground. I'm not sure my ice would fair better in his hot place. I followed the path inside going down toward the core. Sweat began to drip down my forehead as I blasted ice down my path to keep myself cool. The air inside this place was dry and smelled of sulfur.

"Marcus?" I called out.

At least I couldn't get lost in here. There was only one path down. Finally, I made my way down to the bottom and inside the next room was a large lake of lava. Though I saw my husband standing upright facing me as I entered. His body was fully enveloped in that black stuff I saw in Ahtohallan. It was making its way up his neck and soon his face would be smothered.

"Elsa? Is it really you?" Marcus stammered in disbelief.

The man beside him was watching the whole ordeal, just smiled with a sinister grin. I blasted him with ice without question, which he deflected easily.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted.

"This man here was a key to unlocking a few doors I needed opened." The man sneered.

"If he did what you wanted, let him go!"

I tried freezing the substance enveloping him, but my ice did nothing. I had never felt more helpless than I did right now.

"You're after his power. Trying to seal it away."

"No my dear, I'm after his light within his power. It must be eliminated."

Marcus grunted beside me trying to break himself free and it was easy to see how much he was struggling.

"Elsa, get out of here!" Marcus shouted.

I ignored my husbands' pleas.

"I don't know who you are or what you want aside from power, but if you release my husband. I bet I can offer you something you won't refuse." I told the man.

He raised a curious brow.

"And what pray tell, is that?" He asked, looking intrigued.

"I'm the fifth spirit of the enchanted forest. It's my job to maintain checks and balances within these lands. If it's power you want, I offer myself willingly to you…"

"Elsa, no!" Marcus shouted, desperately.

Negotiations were set and I couldn't bear to look at Marcus. He would try to talk me out of this, but it wouldn't work because I would gladly give my life for his.

"How intriguing. There is a light inside you, isn't there? Sacrifice always shines the brightest. You have yourself a deal." The man agreed.

He waved his hand over Marcus and the black tar-looking substance began to slide down Marcus returning into thick cracks in the rocks below his feet. Unsteadily, Marcus tumbled over on his knees as I grabbed his arm helping him up. He looked at me disbelief cupping my face in his hands.

"Anna was wrong. You're here."

"You have to let me go."

"No!"

"You've protected me your whole life for as long as I can remember, let me return the favor." I smiled, warmly.

"James will kill you." Marcus muttered.

"Better me than you. Arendelle and Kalde will need a king. Protect them." I nodded.

I began to pull away as Marcus yanked me back into his arms.

"I love you, Elsa. I won't let you do this."

I pulled away holding his hands in mine leaning in pressing my lips to his. I didn't linger as I stepped back.

"And it's because I love you that I have to do this." I nodded.

Quickly, I froze his boots to the ground so Marcus wouldn't do anything stupid. The ice wouldn't last too long in this heat and I knew that, but I just didn't want him to interfere with my choice. The man Marcus said was James stretched out his hand to me. Marcus shouted my name as I took the man's hand and black veining came from his hand slithering across to mine. It went up my arm and branched out across my body. I screamed as I fell to my knees blacking out.


	18. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

Anna

I watched helplessly as the raging waters of the dam headed toward my home. This needed to be done, I know that, but watching it was the worst part. Arendelle needed to right the wrong of what happened years ago and then we could move on. I knew everyone was already evacuated so I didn't have to worry about that at least. Kristoff put his arm around me as my shoulders slumped down a bit. The white crested waves splashed down through the heart of Arendelle flooding the streets and lower homes. Finally taking out the palace of my family. It stung more than I could bear. Kristoff noticed my sorrowful silence and pulled me close as I wept silently on his shoulder.

"My home is gone." I muttered, "I'm just glad Elsa didn't have to see this."

I pulled back slightly wiping my face in a miserable manner as Kristoff cupped my face in his hands.

"Arendelle isn't a place, it's a people and they still remain." Kristoff nodded with a warm smile, "We will put down roots somewhere else or even rebuild."

"Elsa would have gotten that done in seconds," I sniffed, "You remember the ice palace she built…"

"It's up to you to lead and I know that you know what's best for Arendelle's future."

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Marcus is king, it falls to him. Elsa will have a proper memorial upon our return."

"Absolutely." Kristoff nodded.

"Guess we should so regroup with the Northuldrans. I'm sure they're enjoying their freedom in leaving the forest."

Kristoff grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. He quickly hopped on Sven's back and offered me his hand as I sat down in front of him.

"Oh and Kristoff, I'm sorry about before." I muttered.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"When Elsa and I went off on our own...I left you behind without a word. I'm sorry."

Kristoff sighed lifting my face to meet his gaze.

"Anna it's really okay. Besides, my love isn't so fragile."

I smiled weakly as he leaned toward me pressing his lips to mine as I returned the gesture. Once we were ready to go, Kristoff patted Sven's neck.

"Okay buddy, we gotta find the Northuldran's. yah!" Kristoff instructed.

Sven snorted in understanding, but before we took a single step. A swirl of ice magic fell down from above us swirling around us quickly before forming into an all too familiar snowman.

"Olaf!" I cried.

I had taken his rock buttons and carrot nose with me after he flurried away and I was so thankful I did. I hopped off Sven and quickly put the rest of him together. Once I did that, his eyes opened and he stared at all of us clapping his hands.

"Hey everyone! Am I okay?" He greeted.

"Sure are." I smiled.

"But if he's okay-Anna, that means Elsa is…"

"Alive?" I smiled, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"I hope I didn't scare you all leaving you behind." Olaf said glumly.

I scooped up my frosty friend in my arms holding him close.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Olaf!"

"Me too. Aren't warm hugs great?" He smiled.

"The best." I nodded, wiping a tear from my cheek.

I set him back on the ground prepared to ask him questions he probably had no idea how to answer.

"Olaf, if you're here that does confirm that Elsa is alive, right?"

"Um, I think so." He replied.

"But how? What happened?"

"I think I can answer that." A familiar voice behind us spoke up.

We all turned and saw Marcus running toward us down the hill with all haste. He was slightly dragging his feet as if he was limp or stiff. His clothes were filthy covered in something black and as he got closer, parts of his clothes even looked singed.

"Having some trouble with your power, Marcus?" I teased, but quickly grew serious noting the look on my brother-in-law's face, "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

Marcus bent over catching his breath before answering me.

"T-There's so much to explain, but we don't have time."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I already told you, Elsa is alive." Olaf reminded us.

"Yes...and it's great to see you Olaf." Marcus nodded with a slight smile before growing serious again, "There is a man from Kalde who used me to get to Elsa."

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

"He claims to be my uncle by the name of James." Marcus answered.

"That was the name mentioned in father's journal entry and on the drawing in the treehouse Elsa and I found." I muttered, "Go on, Marcus." I urged.

"He tried to kill me, but Elsa traded herself for me."

"Traded? Is she dead?" I asked immediately nervous.

"Guys, I'm right here, remember?" Olaf teased, "If I'm here, Elsa is okay."

"I'm not following." Kristoff replied, crossing his arms.

"His intentions were unclear, but I think Elsa was his real target. He has power that is hard to explain. The likes of which I have never seen before."

"Pretty ironic coming from a king who has fire powers." Kristoff smirked.

I grabbed Marcus by the shoulders desperate for answers.

"Where is Elsa?" I demanded harsher than intended.

"I was his prisoner, but James released me once Elsa showed up and she made a deal with him. I begged her not to, she didn't listen. All I could do was watch as he tainted her…"

His voice trailed off.

"Marcus, what do you mean by tainted?" I pressed, growing even more impatient as my mind was brainstorming the worst conclusions.

"James took her hand and a darkness overcame Elsa. She fell to the ground blacking out as I watched helplessly. James transported me away seconds later and I don't even know how she is doing. We have to find her!"

"Well let's all go then! We gotta find her." I said, rallying everyone together.

Marcus led the way as he described where we were headed. Apparently, a hidden volcano to the west that was shielded from prying eyes behind a magical barrier. We began the way west, but I think Marcus got confused amidst all his worry because we found ourselves toward the water's edge more northwest almost back to the place where Elsa and I found our parent's run aground ship. Marcus apologized profusely and sat down on a rock in a frustrated slump. He was not himself and someone had to pull him out of it. Just as I was about to slap him to his senses, I heard the familiar tune of that melody my sister would sing calling out to the voice she was hearing. We all turned toward where the sound echoed out upon the surface of the water. A heavy mist began to settle across the water only just on top of the surface. Sound carried well over water, but I knew what lay on the other side of the sound. I could recognize my sister's voice anywhere. I frantically called her name, but then I saw her. Riding proudly on the back of a horse of water. Its dripping mane and translucent form were enough to have me staring in awe.

"Elsa!" I yelled, and yet still I got no answer.

Though she acknowledged me by glancing our direction only briefly, but then refocusing her way heading north.

"I don't like this." I muttered.

"We have to go after her." Marcus nodded, getting back up on his feet.

"There's a lifeboat near the shipwreck. Let's use that." I added.

"Great, let's go." Kristoff urged.

"No." Marcus snapped, sternly.

"No?" Kristoff retorted looking at Marcus completely confused.

Marcus put a hand on his shoulder.

"The less people the better. You know how Elsa can be sometimes when she's trapped in a corner."

"But I want to help." Kristoff replied.

"And you will." I added, "Take Olaf and Sven back to Arendelle and check-in with Grand Pabbie and everyone. Our people must be shaken up after witnessing the flood of Arendelle. Please do this, for me?" I begged, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Anna, you need to stay safe. Something in my gut says this is wrong."

"I can handle myself." I nodded, determinedly, "Besides, I got my fire-wielding brother-in-law to back me up."

Kristoff hesitated for a brief moment, but leaned toward me kissing my forehead sweetly.

"Okay, I got this, but before we go our separate ways again. I want to say something."

"Go ahead." I nodded.

Kristoff took my hand in his gently.

"Anna, you're the most extraordinary woman I've ever known. I don't know what the future holds, but I know who I want to spend it with no matter what."

Kristoff got down on one knee pulling a ring from his pocket as I cupped my hands around my mouth trying to find my breath.

"I love you, Anna. Please make the happiest man alive and be my wife."

I immediately started to cry as I threw my arms around his neck kissing him. As we pulled away to get our breath, Kristoff smirked.

"So I take that as a yes?" He winked.

"Yes, of course!" I laughed.

Olaf squealed and clapped eagerly as Sven grunted and Marcus smiled.

"Okay you two, I hate to break up the celebration, but we need to go." Marcus urged.

Kristoff slid my beautiful engagement ring on my finger as I quickly kissed him before separating.

"We'll be back." I nodded.

"I know." Kristoff nodded.

With that, Marcus and I turned our backs heading toward the beach to where the rowboat should be. We weren't sure where Elsa was going, but I knew there was only one thing that was north from where we were. Ahtohallan, and that's where I could only assume my sister was headed.

Marcus and I hopped in the boat and I insisted we take turns rowing, but he wouldn't hear of it. I watched his hands carefully to make sure he wasn't going to randomly begin blasting fire. He was relatively calm considering. He rowed us across the water with a determination and ferocity in his eyes.

"Marcus, please let me help row. You've been through a lot." I insisted.

"I'm fine, Anna."

"You seem to be in control. A day ago, your power was highly unstable. What changed?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was that place...the volcanic cavern I was trapped in. Even though James lured me there and everything he told me was a lie, I just felt an unusual peace and my powers are responding to that, I think."

"I knew you were capable. You just had to believe that." I nodded with a smile.

"Well let's go and see if we're capable of finding my wife and your sister, huh?"

I nodded as Marcus kept rowing and maintaining our momentum. Within moments I could spy an icy formation in the distance, I could only assume that was probably Ahtohallan. There was someone walking into an opening in the front of the glacier and even from this distance away, I saw the blonde hair clear as day.

"Hurry Marcus." I urged.

He quickened our pace as we quickly hit the icy covered beach of Ahtohallan. It looked like a normal glacier to me. Marcus and I ran toward the opening chasing after Elsa. There was no way to get lost in this place of ice, there was only one path forward. The path dumped out to a slide, which we quickly slid down crossing a deep gap across a chasm. We continued forward calling after Elsa, but no reply came. As we came down a long chilly corridor, a shudder reverberated down my spine. I wasn't sure if it was because I was just cold or something in my gut told me that something was seriously wrong. Marcus lead the way as we came into this large, dome-shaped chamber. Elsa was standing with her back toward us. Her white gown began to transform into a dark green color with a high collar. She twisted her hair in a braid and turned toward Marcus and I looking stern.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Elsa demanded.

Marcus and I exchanged dumbfounded expressions.

"What's with that greeting?" I asked.

"Elsa, are you alright? I was so worried after you collapsed." Marcus added.

"I think I'm finally coming into my own, Marcus. But you should leave before I get angry, I'll let you two go this time." She replied.

"Go?" I questioned, "Elsa, you're coming with us."

"What are you even doing here?" Marcus asked.

Elsa finally turned to face us and this confirmed she wasn't herself. Her eyes were the first indication that something was off. Normally a bright blue in shade, they were dark, almost black in the irises. She waved over her head forming a sharp, icy crown on her head. Whoever this woman was, it wasn't my sister.

"What did James do to you?" Marcus said.

"He rescued me from my pitiful existence before. As the fifth spirit, I have ultimate power and James has helped me see that now. This place needs to be brought down. It's full of memories and things I'd rather forget. Then I'll build a palace that is equal in strength to me that is worthy of my presence."

This was really beginning to freak me out. Marcus was otherwise speechless and we both knew what we had to do to snap Elsa out of whatever this was. James had done something to her and we weren't sure what or even how to get her back.

"Leave now!" She ordered.

Barking orders like some sort of general. Marcus and I refused and Elsa immediately blasted a huge ice wall at us pushing us out the exit forcibly. It hit us with tremendous force almost knocking the wind out of me and Marcus placed both his hands on the wall of ice as his hands began to glow. He melted through the sheet of ice much to Elsa's surprise.

"Someone learned a new parlor trick." Elsa growled.

I followed Marcus through his melted out hole of the ice as Elsa began blasting us with her magic. Marcus calmly maintained his composure and melted everything Elsa threw our way. I didn't know how to help, but Marcus seemed to have a handle on it. He didn't want to hurt her, but with each ferocious blast of her magic energy, it made it hard to be completely defensive. Marcus shot off a fire blast from his right hand purposefully missing her. Elsa didn't even move out of fear. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Blast her, Marcus." I whispered.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"How could you even ask me to do that?"  
"We have to break through that icy exterior. James has a hold on her. She needs to know that we love her."

"How do we show her that? She won't listen!"

"Actions speak louder than words in my experience." I nodded, "Just trust me."

Marcus bit his lip, but then followed my direction and aimed directly at her. As two fire pyres headed straight at my sister, she easily blasted them with ice, but it was a constant. Marcus kept pushing and so did my sister. Fire and Ice combating each other. With Marcus's distraction, I ran around to the side trying to grab my sister from behind. I managed to do so surprising her, hugging her with no intention of letting go.

"Elsa! This isn't you! You're my sister and I refuse to let you stay this way. Arendelle needs you, Marcus needs you, and I do too. James corrupted you into thinking you're this heartless queen, but you're not!" I shouted as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Marcus and Elsa both stopped their magic at the same time. Was Elsa actually listening?

"You are kind and have a tremendous capacity to love those around you. Your powers don't define you, you define you. You're a wife and sister and a queen who has always tried to do the right thing. Fear and anger don't have a hold on you anymore. You're my sister and I love you!"

I tightened my hold as Elsa got fidgety. She screamed in anger swirling around throwing me off her as I slid across the ground skipping across it like a rock on water. I sat up disoriented staring at my sister.

"You don't know me, Anna. I showed you what you wanted to see. I understand my true potential now."

"Elsa no!" I shouted.

"Enough!" She shouted and blasted out a tremendous amount of ice energy hitting me in the head and I fell over unconscious.

* * *

Marcus

Anna fell over blacking out, but I could tell she was breathing. Elsa quickly turned to face me looking enraged.

"Enough with your tricks! I gave you an out and you didn't take it. The consequences are your own!" Elsa shouted.

She continued blasting me with her ice magic and I protected myself with a shield of fire around me. For several minutes, we exchanged blows wasting our energy. Though I watched nervously as Elsa's nose began to bleed. She stopped for a moment realizing this panting heavily wiping her nose seeing the blood.

"What is this weakness?" She growled, "I'm the fifth spirit. There should be no weaknesses."

In her distraction, I ran toward her and pulled her into my arms holding her tight. I focused all my energy into one thing locking my gaze with hers. She tried to yank herself free of my grip.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

I could feel her cold skin against mine and I took steady breaths looking at her intently.

"Elsa, you're my wife and I love you. Don't ever forget that." I leaned in to kiss her and as my lips grazed against hers, something happened. My power and her power collided and a beam of energy reverberated outward. Elsa immediately collapsed falling to the floor as I fell beside her holding her hand in mine as my eyes closed.


	19. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Elsa

My eyes fluttered open and I felt tremendous pain in my head. I sat up slowly as a young woman knelt down beside me looking upon me nervously.

"Elsa, thank goodness! Are you okay? Are you...ya know, you?" The redhead asked.

There was a man beside me who looked to be sleeping and he was holding my hand in his. I released our hands nervously as I glanced back at the woman beside me in confusion.

"Who are you and who is Elsa?"

* * *

And that is the end of Beyond the Unknown, ladies and gents! Who foresaw that ending? ;D

But don't be alarmed awesome readers, the story continues in the next story Echoes of Revelation up on my profile now. I hope you'll continue over there and follow our Arendelle family in the next story.

As always, you readers rock and happy reading! Hope to hear from you on the next adventure! :D


End file.
